Shinx's Tragedy
by Setsuna Damius
Summary: I decided to write this as my first tragedy story, I hope you guys will enjoy it... Shinx, had lived your average wild pokemon life with a sister and his mom till things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1: The First Loss

Since the day I was born, I was cursed, cursed of life. It was in my view pointless, upsetting, but never worth giving up. The only thing that kept me alive was the fear of going beyond fainting.  
I noticed that my life was cursed as a young Shinx.  
I used to live near in a small place where water was abundant, and trees where ample whenever I needed to hide from the humans. From up north came the strong scent of honey and flowers. Mother had never let me travel up north, though. South I avoided because it seemed humans were blooming. They built structures high and tall, they flashed with bright colors in the night. I avoided that place because of the amount of humans that lived there.  
We lived on a cliff, me, my sister, and my mother. A cave was on the cliff that opened out to the bottom of the cliff.  
(In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl this place was called Rugged Path.)  
It all started when a human in the middle of the night, a human tramped through the forest of trees, searching for us. Our mother hid us, my sister and me, behind a group of bushes.  
"Stay here," she said leaving both of us.  
"Mom, wait!" I shouted, watching my mother leaving.  
"Look Chimchar, it's a Luxray!" the trainer said.  
My sister beside me woke up, and asked," Where's mommy?"  
I shushed her and said," She's fighting a trainer."  
"Wait, Mommy is fighting a trainer!" she shouted.  
I shushed her again and peered through the bushes. I saw the human take out a red and white ball from his belt.  
"Go, Roserade!" He shouted, throwing the ball as it grew in mid-air.  
It landed with a quiet thud on the ground and bounced once. The ball opened and exploded into a ball of white light and then jumped back to the trainer's hand. A roserade stood in place of the white light. Then my mom ran away, trying to lure the human away from us.  
We stood there waiting for our mom. We waited; sleep avoiding us, as the sun started to rise. The sun rose above mount coronet as my hope slowly dwindled. My eyes were starting to water.  
"Brother you don't think our mom will lose to a feeble Roserade, do you?" she asked, getting angry at me.  
"No, I don't," I lied, I couldn't make her hope fall with mine.  
On a battle scale out mother would've lost, not only is she dis-advantaged by type, but she also would have to face whatever other pokemons that trainer had enslaved. Then on top of that, Roserade can be packed to the top with moves like stun spore, toxic, even solar beam, a move that I know would annihilate my mother in a matter of seconds. In truth my mother wasn't going to come back

Note: This is my second story on Fan fiction, the first one sucked so I put it down... Although I have two more on Fiction Press. I hope you guys like this story. I don't know if people will find this enjoyable or not, so please can you review this story, just so I can figure out if people like it. I beg you once more.  
Sincerely- Damius


	2. Chapter 2: Loss of Freedom

Chapter 2: Loss of Freedom

Eventually, I fell onto my side tired of the energy that I used to stay awake the night before. My sister resisted exhaustion as my eyes became heavy.  
I asked myself, why mom why, it wasn't right for someone to take someone's mom. We're humans all like this? Why, why would humans be so cruel?  
I closed my eyes and shut them tight from the incoming tears.

Shinx's Tragedy Story

"Shinx!" my sister said; shacking me.  
I got up and remembered the dream about mother. I could feel a whole in my heart again, a sinking feeling.  
"What if mommy's injured?" My sister asked; sleep deprivation written on her eyes.  
"Maybe," I said, getting up, still tired.  
"Let's go then!" she yelled.  
She walked out from the bushes and kept walking following the foot-prints of our mom. I followed from behind her, every now and then feeling the gaze of other wild pokemon. This could be bad, I thought to myself.  
Then suddenly my sister stopped, looking the other way I bumped into her. She paused, and I could feel her get tense.  
"What's wrong," I asked, getting walking in front of her.  
Her head was turned down, she breathed heavily, the way she does before she starts to cry.  
I looked down and saw the paw prints in the dirt stop.  
I felt my heart drop as I saw the trainer's shoe prints keep going. My mother had been caught, there was no other way to explain it. Rain started to fall heavily around us, I could imagine my mother laying there after getting stunned and solar beamed. The trainer throwing the ball at my mother, without a single other thought. Humans were much more than I could say, I wanted to get back at them.  
I will go strong, I will and avenge mother. My vision started to become blurry; I will hunt down that trainer for capturing mother. I will become the strongest luxray ever, no one will be able to stop me.  
"So, now you're alone…" said a pokemon behind us, and from the voice it had to be a kricketune.  
"What do you want, Kricketune!" I shouted turning around.  
"Well now that your mother is gone," he said, staring at his two knife like hands." I may as well get revenge on you two, since she beat me up!"  
"Sister, run!" I shouted, I pushed her forward as the kricketune started to run at us. I turned around and ran at it.  
"No, brother!" my sister shouted.  
"Tackle!" I yelled and ran into the kricketune.  
"You think you can hold me off?" he shouted," Furry Cutter!"  
I felt the knife like arms cut at the top of my head.  
"Tackle!" I shouted and ran into him pushing him into a tree." Run Sister, Run!"  
"Furry Cutter!" he yelled, hitting me multiple times again.  
He became silent and held still, staying focused.  
"Tackle," I yelled, ramming him again. Then I rammed him again.  
"Bide!" He shouted and hit me with a force so powerful I was sent flying against a tree.  
I fell from the tree and onto my face, I gritted my teeth and tried to get up. He was so powerful, there was no way I could defeat him, just no way. I tried to get up but I fell back down feeling the pain run up my legs.  
"No!" I muttered, "I can't fail yet."  
I saw kricketune run after my sister. With force I slowly got up and limped following the kricketune. Then I heard my sister scream.  
I have to get there, I thought, I couldn't lose both of my family members, I won't accept it. I stopped limping and started to walk at a quick pace. I soon walked out the forest and walked onto a cleared road. There were two people, both of them without a pokemon. In front of me was a kricketune, and between them was my sister, cornered and doomed both ways.  
"Willis, look at that Shinx!" said one of the humans.  
"You think that Kricketune was beating both of them up, Steve?" asked the human, who's name seemed to be Willis. "Wait look at that one, isn't that a shiny shinx?"  
"Wow, you're right let's catch and battle over it! C'mon we can take that Kricketune on, don't worry Shinxes we're saving you!" shouted Willis.  
"Go, Starly!" shouted Steve.  
"Go, Bidoof!" shouted Willis.  
Neither of the pokemon couldn't be that much stronger than me.  
Then Kricketune, ran in with a surprise attack," Furry Cutter!". He hit the Kricketune with his knife like hands.  
"Oww!" Yelled the Bidoof.  
"Starly, use quick attack, now!" shouted Steve.  
"Bidoof counter with a tackle!" shouted Willis.  
The kricketune tried to dodge but was too late when he got hit by both of them simultaneously.  
"Oof!" Shouted the Kricketune, and suddenly became quiet.  
"Becareful he knows bide!" I said.  
"Thanks," both of them yelled.  
"Bidoof use growl!" shouted Willis, the bidoof started to growl.  
"Starly hit him with another quick attack!" shouted Steve, pointing at the kricketune.  
Starly ran at it and tackled him before Kricketune can react, then the starly flew back towards the people before kricketune can release the energy he stored up.  
"Unleash!" shouted the Kricketune, running at the bidoof.  
"Sister tackle him from the side!" I instructed.  
She ran at him and yelled," Tackle!" The kricketune was pushed down.  
Willis then through the same red and white pokeball that I saw from last night. I tried to hit the ball before it could hit the poor kricketune but I was too late. The ball hit the kricketune and he disappeared inside. The ball shook and the button glowed red.  
Then before I noticed Steve threw the same ball at me. I teleported into the dark ball.  
"No," I could hear my sister say, moments before I entered the ball.  
I rammed the walls of the ball with the little strength I had left in me. The ball didn't open as I tackled it even harder, but soon I stopped, all I was doing was hurting myself.  
Tears welled up in my eyes, and then I shouted hoping my sister could hear me yell in vain," Run sister Run!"  
I didn't stop screaming till my voice finally croaked. In the cold darkness, I curled up into a ball and cried silently. There was no way out and there was no way for me to leave.

Shinx's Tragedy Story

Thank you for reading the second part 2, to Shinx's tragedy. I really do appreciate it, Thank You. Second, I may have some mistakes or maybe there's a better way of saying something that I wrote, if there is can you guys tell me?  
Thank you, and please have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctor

Chapter 3: A Doctor

When I woke up I noticed that I was outside the ball. I looked around the new room I was in. It was white and full of objects. All objects that I've never seen before. I noticed that I was laying on something soft but it had a strange texture, I could hear it crumple under my weight. There were soft objects wrapped around different parts of my body, especially my head, I could feel its weight.  
There seemed to be no exit until a human lady with pink hair pushed a piece of the wall in. She wore a white apron and underneath that a dress, she wore a white tiara on her head that also had a red plus.  
She approached me slowly. I stood up, feeling the pain in one of my legs, and bared by fangs growling at her. "Chansey!" called the human lady," Can you help me?"  
A chansey entered from the same place the human entered. The chansey looked at me, and smiled lightly as if trying to relieve me of my nervousness.  
I backed up a little creeped out.  
"Don't worry, we're going to help you," said the chansey.  
"I have no trust for you human lovers!" I yelled back.  
"We put the casts on you!" the chansey said.  
"I would rather be left for dead then to ever be a human's pet!" I yelled.  
"Just trust me, this human isn't bad!" said the chansey.  
"What are you guys going to do to me?" I asked.  
"All we're going to do is just try to heal you," promised the chansey, "that's all. All humans aren't bad!"  
"Fine, maybe you're right I just did meet up with the wrong people, then where's my sister?" I asked.  
"There's a shinx that the trainers asked my human partner to check out for any injuries!" assured the chansey.  
"Wait did my mother, a luxray, come here?" I asked, hope filling me up.  
"A man with a luxray came here last night," the chansey said.  
"Alright then, I'm out!" I said and jumped off the pedestal.  
"Wait, you're wounds are still pretty bad! We still need to heal you!" she said.  
"My mother comes first!" I said, and then I felt a quick sharp pain on my back.  
I turned around to face the chansey, my vision becoming blurry and my body starting to feel like it was being strained by fatigue  
"What… What… Did you do to me?" I asked, my speech starting to slur.  
"Don't worry you're just going to sleep for a while," said the chansey and picked me up.

Shinx's Tragedy Story

I woke up again in the dead of night, light came from a hole in the wall. 'I must get there,' I thought to myself.  
I jumped off the soft pedestal I was laid on.  
'No my sister… but my mother is getting further by the second.' I pondered to myself, 'my mother would be proud if I got to my sister first.'  
I leapt onto another pedestal softly not to make any noise. This one was hard and slightly creaked as I walked across it. The hole was too high for me. I looked around for something to boost me up to the hole. I looked back at the pedestal I was sleeping on and saw a bunch of box shaped objects in a niche under it. I jumped back down and put a paw on the box and found that it easily crumpled.  
'Too fragile to support my weight, what about the hidden entrance that the human and the Chansey went through?' I asked myself, 'There had to be one otherwise how would they get me in here?  
I lightly pushed my head against the wall and walked around, trying to feel an area that moved. Then my head hit something. I stopped and took a few steps back and seemed to be a large frame.  
'Found it!' I thought to myself.  
I pushed my head against the door and opened it. The exit opened out to split into two paths, one to my right, and one to my left.  
'Just great!' I thought,' No this is an advantage. This means I will have less of a chance to run into that chansey, if I do, it's all over.'  
I quietly crept to the end of the path on the right. I slowly poked my head out, and looked around the corner for any sign of trouble. The path turned to the left and ended with another turn.  
"Ahem!" said a human voice, behind me.  
I slowly turned around and saw the same human that had put me to sleep earlier. I bared my fangs at her, while looking around for a way around her. Then I turned around and ran through the hall, trying to out run her.  
"Chansey!" the human called.  
Suddenly the chansey walked into view at the end of the hall. I stopped and tried to keep a good distance away from the human. The chansey and the human closed me into a tight area, till I was completely cornered.  
"Gotcha!" whispered the human, and at top speed dropped down to a crouch to grab me. I jumped up and over her, landing on her back and continued running. I ran down the hall, and didn't look back.  
I turned to the right at the first side path I found.  
"You're going to be caught!" said the Chansey standing there waiting for me.  
I jumped back in total shock.  
"Why can't you leave me alone," I shouted at her, "All I want is my mother and sister!"  
She grabbed me before I could move out-of-the-way. I frantically started to kick at her as she adapted to my movement.  
"Chansey, sing," shouted the human from the other side of the hallway.  
I tried to cover my ears but the singing got to me before I could do so. I felt my eyes become heavy, and thought, 'No, mother, I'm sorry…'

Shinx's Tragedy Story

I believe that I have mistakes in here that are invisible to my sight, I'm hoping maybe you guys would tell me. Like I spelled a pokemon's name wrong, or maybe I was unclear. Next, I know that I must sound 'vague' when I was talking about a pedestal and objects that I, or Shinx, couldn't describe to you. Well for those of you who don't understand what I'm trying to pull off, I'm trying to describe everyday objects from a Pokemon's point of view. Finnaly my major source of info on pokemon, Bulbapedia, is having trouble... I tried to go earlier, 12/31/12 and there was a warning that a virus or something maybe on it. I was hoping maybe somebody can share a really good source for pokemon info, such as a pokemon's natural habitat, or even down to the point of what they commonly ate.  
Thank You for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4: Pokémon Battle

Chapter 4: Pokemon Battles

(Before this chapter starts I have decided to change something. I want to send pokemon from completely different generations, I know this sounds crazy. But this is because I don't want to have a pokemon battle and have every trainer, for the next few chapters or so, have the same exact pokemon. Besides it gives the story more depth, and maybe more intricate battles. The included pokemon don't include unova pokemon, the latest generation of pokemon since I have not memorized them.)

I woke up in the cold dark pokeball again, feeling like a prisoner in jail. I got up and looked around, looking for a wait to get out. The darkness was horrifying in a way, and yet calming. Horrifying for it almost seemed to choke me, but the loneliness allowed me to think alone, giving me solitude.  
'Sister', I thought to myself, 'please wait, I'll free you. Mother just wait for me, it's only distance that keeps up apart.'  
I sighed to myself, when suddenly I was shot out of the pokeball. I looked around and saw Steven and Willis standing behind me. Next to me stood Willis' bidoof and in front of me stood a whismur and a pachirisu.  
Two other people stood behind the two pokemon getting ready to fight.  
"Wait, is that a 'shiny' Shinx?" one of the people opposing us asked.  
"Yeah and he's mine; alright let's battle!" announced Steve.  
"Whismur pound that Shinx!" Shouted a trainer.  
The Whismur ran at me and tried to pound me, I dodged and yelled," What was that for!"  
"It's a battle and I will show my master, I am the best," said the pokemon.  
"Shinx!" yelled Steve," use leer and lower its defense."  
"No!" I shouted, turning my head around.  
"Pachirisu, use quick attack on that Shinx!" shouted the other trainer.  
The pachirisu tried to tackle me but I dodged before it could hit me.  
"Good job," announced Steve," Now counter with a tackle!"  
"Why should I?" I yelled, turning my head.  
"Steven, what's going on?" asked Willis.  
"I don't know but he seems to be more angry, then cheerful and willing to listen." Steve said.  
"Bidoof lower that whismur's attack with a growl!" Willis said, averting his focus back to the battle.  
The bidoof lowered itself and released a, not so frightening, growl.  
"Shinx, tackle that whismur!" shouted Steve.  
I didn't even respond except by standing there.  
"Whismur, pound that Shinx!" shouted the trainer.  
The pokemon ran at me, before I could react. He rammed me with his body.  
"Oow…" I muttered, falling down.  
Getting ticked off, I countered with a tackle sending the whismur flying back.  
"Bidoof take the chance to tackle it!" said Willis.  
The bidoof started to chase after the whismur, when suddenly the foe trainer yelled," Pachirisu don't let that bidoof's hit land, use quick attack!"  
"Bidoof get out of the way!" shouted Willis.  
I knew it was stupid, but against my will, my body decided to take the hit. I ran forward and blocked the quick attack with my body. It flung me back but I somehow managed not to hit Bidoof.  
"Good job!" Steve yelled.  
"It wasn't for your sake…" I managed to say, my body still trying to recover from the hit.  
"Pachirisu, store your power and get ready to use Bide!" shouted the opposing trainer.  
"Bidoof tackle that Pachirisu!" shouted Steve.  
"Shinx, join Bidoof by tackling Pachirisu with him," shouted Steve.  
'Imbeciles, Bide will allow the Pachirisu to store the damage and double it back on one of us,' I thought to myself and ignored his order.  
Bidoof ran at the pachirisu and tackled him as told.  
"Whismur, nail the bidoof with a pound!" shouted the trainer.  
The Bidoof was suddenly rammed from the side by the whismur. I can tell that his damage level was severe.  
"Pachirisu, release your bide on the bidoof!" shouted the other trainer.  
The Pachirisu ran at the bidoof, still stunned from the pound he took earlier, and rammed into bidoof with his body. The bidoof fell and stayed down, clearly defeated.  
"What are you doing?" shouted Steve, "fight back and hit that pachirisu with tackle!"  
I turned my head and started to walk away from the battle. Willis took out his pokebal  
"Get back in the battle!" shouted Steve.  
"Whismur pound that Shinx!" shouted a different trainer.  
The whismur rammed me and I was thrown back towards Steve. I laid there pretending to have fainted.  
I could hear Steve sigh and say through closed teeth, "Return, Shinx."  
I was teleported back into the dark ball.

Shinx's Tragedy Story

After what seemed like days, I was finally let out of the dark ball and onto a grassy field. We seemed to be in a forest opening this time, as we were surrounded by trees and the sounds of wild pokemon reverberated through the trees.  
"Alright Shinx, why weren't you fighting?" asked Steven, his arms folded. He had an angered expression on his face. Willis calmly stood next to him, smiling at me.  
I ignored him and closed my eyes, then moved my head the other way, as a sign of hate.  
(Or at least that's what people do in Japan as a way of saying 'I don't like you, so I'm going to shun you'. I thought I should explain since I don't see it being done in America).  
"Seems like he hates you, Steven," Inferred Willis, slightly laughing.  
I looked at Willis and stuck out my tongue.  
"What about the other Shinx let her out too, maybe we can figure out what's with those two. After all we caught them together." Willis pulled out a pokeball from his belt.  
"Well go on let her out," Steven said.  
I tensed up, 'what were they planning to do to us?'  
My sister teleported out of the ball and right in front of me.  
"Sister?" I asked, almost surprised that they let her out.  
"Brother?" she asked, almost confused.  
"Stand back, I'll protect you no matter what happens!" I said, walking around her and standing in front of her.  
"Most likely, I'm assuming they're brother and sister, the way the brother is protecting the other shinx," said Willis, rubbing his chin with his fingers.  
"How, the other shinx isn't a shiny!" objected Steven.  
"Well how are we going to get out of this predicament, brother?" asked my sister worriedly.  
"If we could steal both of those ball shaped objects, the humans have nothing on us." I said, just figuring that out.  
"But how, we can't even get close to them without them catching us."  
"I don't know, but we're just going to have to try." I said, getting ready to jump at them.  
"Hey you two, stop right where you are!" said a man from far away. He ran at us, dodging the trees, while tripping over the thick vegetation.  
The man had a strange outfit on with a golden symbol in his chest. He had blue hair and seemed to be older than Willis and Steven. The suit on him seemed tight and out -worldly compared to the clothes Steven and Willis were wearing.  
"You," he said, pointing at Steven," Give me your pokemon or else suffer the consequences."  
"You in what army?" Steven asked irritated.  
Two people, dressed exactly the same, walked out from the tree behind the strange man.  
"Wait, why are you guys dressed like that?" asked Willis, like that was the matter at hand.  
"How dare you mock Team Galactic, you will suffer!" said one of the other two people.  
All of them took out the same red and white ball and released a zubat, a stunky, and a Glameow.  
"Crap, it's a three on two," said Steven.  
"We've got a hightail out of here!," announced Willis already running.  
"Sister run!" I yelled, turning around.  
"Stunk, don't let those trainers get away, use scratch!" shouted one of the blue hair men.  
"Glameow, hypnotize those Shinxes" shouted a different man.  
"Sister run and don't turn around!" I shouted, pushing her forward while closing my own eyes as a safety precaution.  
"Zubat, use super-sonic on those shinxes!" shouted the third blue-haired man.  
I jumped onto my sister and put both my hands on her ears.  
"Get off!" Shouted my sister.  
The zubat ran at us and released an ear popping sound. My ears rung and kept ringing with a high pitched screech. Just when I thought they were going to start bleeding the zubat stopped.  
I looked around at the trees that had doubled, and I couldn't think straight, but I clung to a handful of words. Then I tried to move and then shouted," Sister, run!"  
My ears kept ringing and I couldn't hear anything that was being said, but I saw a blue blur move away from me. I smiled lightly, hoping that it was my sister.  
"Zubat," I heard someone whisper," don't let either of them get away! Supersonic!"  
'No…' I thought and turned around and jumped at a purple blur. I felt something under me when I landed on my back.  
"Zubat, use super-sonic and give that shinx a beat down!" I heard the same voice whisper.  
I tried to paw at my ears but I couldn't reach them. The screech blurred my vision furthermore and the ringing became much stronger. I couldn't think of anything else but two memories in my head.  
One was my mother's face, a face that showed that she was proud of what I did. The other was of my sister, her being annoying and bothering me.  
I smiled at the two thoughts and my eyes started to water.  
'Mother, sister, good bye,' I thought and felt myself get tackled again. I felt air sweep through my fur and my back hit something hard. My vision became black and all was quiet.

(Thank you for reading this, I really am thankful, if you enjoy this series, can you possibly answer my poll question. I really would be thankful. Next HAPPY NEW YEAR, GET READY FOR MY NEW GENERATION OF BOOKS. )


	5. Chapter 5: Team Galactic

Chapter 5: Team Galactic

I woke up to feel my back hit something hard in air and land. Everything was dark as I looked around, was I possibly dead? No, the pain of the zubat's attacks still rung in my ears.  
Walking forward I immediately ran into something. I tried to feel what I had walked into with my paw but instead I felt nothing. There was another shake and my body flew to a ceiling and was thrown back against the floor. Closing my eyes, I focused on something my mother had taught me. My body began to become warm around my paws and the tip of my tail. I opened my eyes and let my body glow slightly to fight off the darkness. In the ball of light I saw that I was in a steel box, but the box walls were made of walls. Outside my cage there were other pokemon, some that my mother had never described to me.  
Suddenly there was another shake and my body was flung back against the ceiling and then flung back to the floor. I lost my focus and the light disappeared. In the darkness I could feel the presence of other pokemon, now that I knew they were there. I laid there, feeling lost as questions crammed my head. Where was I, why was I here, where is my sister, how far away is my mom, why did the people from earlier hurt me?  
I tackled the bars of the cage and felt the pain rush up my head. The noise of the impact seemed to be deafening in the silence of the darkness.  
"Oww," I muttered backing up and feeling the new bruise in my shoulder.  
"Hey you down there, can you keep quiet, some of us are trying to sleep!" whispered someone from above me.  
"Okay," I muttered," sorry."  
The voice seemed to belong to an aron, sort of like a soft echo-type voice. Like a voice through a cave, unclear but you could understand him.  
Then suddenly a bright piercing light ate the darkness. A man's shadow stood in the way, but in the light and my eyes still adjusting, I couldn't see his face. All around me I could hear the groans of pokemon alerted me that they were all asleep.  
"Oh no it's the end of the road," said the aron above me, his voice was also strained from his eyes adjusting to the new light.  
"What do you mean the end of the road?" I asked looking up. My eyes had finally adjusted to the light, and saw from my peripheral vision that he had just gotten on  
"My trainer told me that there were a group of blue haired people in strange costumes walking around snatching pokemon from their owners to who knows where."  
'What are costumes?' I was about to ask and then asked," Do you know why?"  
"No; you?" asked the Aron, his voice quivering a little.  
"Alright, grunts!" said the man on the truck turning around.  
"What's going on," I asked the Aron.  
"Grunts, get to work! Carry out these pokemon to our HQ!" I could hear him say.  
"Yes sir!" I could hear a group of men outside say.  
"No clue…" I heard him say.  
"And finally, put the black cloths on the cages and make sure no civilians see inside them!" said the man in the room. The man stepped out of the room and walked out. Then a group of men walked in with a few jigglypuffs and clefairies. All of them wore strange suits and had blue haired. They wore something on their faces that were black and had a strange shaped object over their mouth.  
"Jigglypuff, Clefairy, use sing!" shouted the group of humans.  
The calm singing of the pokemon started to make my eyes heavy. I shook my head but I could feel the soft lullaby of the pokemon. I put my paws on my ears and hummed to myself trying to beat the sound. But my eyes became heavy and I had to lie down.

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

I woke up again on a hard pedestal. The pedestal was cylindrical shaped and was small and above me was a bright light. There was a pain in my neck from sleeping on something so hard. I started to walk off the pedestal when I hit something hard.  
'Hm?' I said touching the air. The air almost seemed hard around the cage and was impossible to get out of.  
"You're awake?" asked a pokemon next to me, his voice sounding strange in the room. I looked around through the hardened air, looking at the metallic objects. All of them colored with buttons and sticks. Colored graphs and lines moved and twitched on the strange objects. I looked to my right to find an aron on the same object.  
"Over here!" shouted the aron. I looked to my right and found an aron on the same pedestal.  
"Where are we?" I asked, confused.  
"We got captured by those blue-haired lunatics and we were put into their building," the Aron said, calmly.  
"Building?" I asked.  
"You're not a captured pokemon are you?" asked the aron.  
"No, and I prefer to stay that way because I hate humans!" I said, reminded of my sister and my mother.  
"Sheesh, sounds you like a got a marowak to pick with them," said Aron, partially laughing.  
"A marowak to pick, explain," I said.  
"You know a bone to pick, a marowak to pick… Yeah never mind, anyway a building is a structure that humans build and live in, or do other stuff in." Aron said, still chuckling at his pun.  
Just sort of getting it, I hit the wall with my head thinking, this aron was too gullible and immature.  
"What is this thing?" I asked touching the clear hardened air, realizing that it partially reflected light and reflected my vision.  
"It's called glass, it's hard and clear as you can see." Said the aron, tapping his head against it." You have to give credit to the humans who come up with this type of stuff."  
"Never!" I said, realizing that I was over reacting a little too much.  
"Sheesh, not all humans are malicious you know?" the aron said, amused by my anger.  
"Oh yeah, well the ones I was with either threw me into a fight, made me fall asleep, kidnapped my family members, or matter of fact kidnapped us!" I said, my patience wearing thin.  
"What exactly did people do to you?" asked the aron.  
"They first robbed my sister and my mother!" I shouted starting to break down to tears.  
"Oh, yeah that would be enough to tick me off," he said, realizing my hate.  
A part of the room flung open and a blue-haried, man with a machop, who held a box, walked in. A dark cover was on the box, so I couldn't see in.  
"Machop move the cage over there," said the man pointing at an empty pedestal.  
"Okay!" said the machop, moving the cage to the pedestal.  
"Pull of the cover!" said the blue-haired man, after the machop moved over to the pedestal.  
"Okay," said the Machop, pulling off the black sheet.  
Inside slept a luxray, calmly. Her eyes puffy from tears, and a little bit of tears stains were left around her cheeks. I was in shock, how could she be here?  
"Machop open the cage and put the luxray on the pedestal!" said the blue-haired man.  
The machop opened the cage, and then suddenly the luxray leapt at the machop.  
"Thunder-Fang" She muttered, while biting the machop.  
"It's awake!" the blue-haired person shouted.  
Before the human even had a chance to run away the Luxray yelled," Disharge!"  
The luxray glowed brightly for a second and she flashed for a second.  
"Aah!" shouted the human, electricity running down his skin. He shoock for a few seconds as his hair started to stand. Then the human finally fell his eyes closed shut. Electricity crackled on the glass wall  
"Mom!" I screamed, tears already rolling down my cheeks.  
Her eyes opened wide and she turned around and looked at me, surprise written in her eyes.  
"Mom!" I screamed, again more tears rolling down my eyes.  
"I'll get you out, hold on!" she yelled, she backed up and started to charge a little bit of power and yelled, "Wild Charge."  
She ran at the glass and electricity sparked along the shards of glass. She landed on the pedestal, and lightly rubbed her main on my face.  
"Mom, you're here!" I said, tears running down my cheeks.  
"Alright you're here, do you know what happened to your sister?" she asked.  
I was let down by that thought. I lost her, I tried so hard and yet I lost her, was I that useless? By my sudden loss of happiness, she understood.  
"Don't worry!" my mom cheered," We'll find her but not if your blinded by your own tears."  
"Right," I sighed, "We'll find her."  
"I'm sorry to break the family reunion, but you guys don't mind if you release me, do you?" asked the aron who was watching us.  
I jumped out the new hole with my mom and watched as my mom started to charge her wild charge. She rammed the glass case and fell into the aron. She jumped out with the aron in her mouth and dropped him onto the floor.  
"C'mon let's go," I said, trying to open the reach the door knob.  
"Let me," said the aron punching right through the wooden door with his iron head.  
"Thanks…" I muttered, wondering why someone so immature has so much power.  
"C'mon let's go," mimicked the aron.  
We walked through and waited for my mom to punch another hole through the door. A flight of stairs lead down, with lights on the ceiling. We ran down the flight hoping to find a way down.

Damius' Note: I hope this chapter came out okay. Something tells me I left a few mistakes... If I do please PM me or leave a review. Thank you for reading this and can you leave a review just so I can figure out where I'm going wrong in my story or if I just have bad grammar, tell me how to improve on it. Second of all I know a few people are going to ask me how I got the symbols like '►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄' Well all you have to do is search up Alt symbols. Then go into microsoft word, or anything you can type on matter of fact, and hold Alt and type in the numbers on the number pad, the group of numbers on the right hand side of the keyboard.  
Thank you and have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape and The Person

Chapter 6: Escape and the Person

Running up the stairs my mother roared at the humans that stood in our way. Eventually we ran up a flight of stairs that lead outside.  
At first the light blinded me, as the wind gave me goose bumps.  
"Wow," I muttered, never noticing that inside the human structure, apparently called a building, was so dark.  
My mother dared not to wince at the sunlight as she looked around. We were fenced in and humans were everywhere, from marching, to battling with Pokémon, and entering smaller but still large strange structures that roared and moved around on black round objects. Strangest of all, the humans all had blue hair and wore identical suits.  
"Hey who's controlling those Pokémon!" shouted a blue-haired man who just stopped marching and pointed at us.  
"Alright we're going to run to the fence and escape." My mom said, trying to prepare us.  
"Let's go!" I said.  
Then my mom roared and started to run at the fence. She slowed down here and there, waiting for us to catch up to her.  
"Those Pokémon are on the run, get them!" shouted a man from behind us.  
"Uh-oh," I said resisting to curse in front of my mom. She cursed, even though I was there, and continued running.  
Everybody started to release their Pokémon. All over the place, zubats, glameows, and stunkys all started to chase us. The moving structures started to move toward us.  
"You two get out of here, I'll hold them off!" my mother yelled. She turned around and stood with her back arched ready to fend off for me and aron.  
"Mom, no, we just got back together, I can't split up again!" I said, my voice starting to break apart.  
"Go, or my time would be for nothing!" she said, I could hear the sadness in her voice.  
"Mom…" I muttered, my voice swelling up with tears.  
"Go, go find your sister!" She said," Then if you want to release me. Become strong, stronger than me, stronger than anyone. You will need friends, whether they're human or Pokémon, they can all help you in the end!"  
"Mom, just wait, I swear to come back for you!" I shouted and ran the other way toward the fence.  
"Get them!" shouted the humans.  
I could hear my mother roar and start fighting. Aron was already starting to dig his way under the fence.  
"C'mon you can make it!" shouted Aron getting out on the other side and turning around. I kept running and slid under the same hole that Aron had used to get under the fence.  
I didn't stop there and kept running past Aron, tears swelling up in my eyes.  
"Hey, wait up!" shouted Aron and started to chase me.  
I ran through the streets feeling the gaze and the pointed fingers of children sting my back.  
After passing multiple people and getting close to a forest; when suddenly two of our pursuers appeared from a round a building.  
"We won't let you run away from us that easily!" said one of the two men.  
"Yeah no one escapes us!" said the glameow.  
Aron let out a curse and said," Two Pokémon, and they both seem to be stronger than us. The odds are against us!"  
"Hey you two, what are you doing there!" shouted a young girl's voice from behind us.  
"Oh-no," Aron said, turning around," That Pokémon looks even stronger."  
"Hey you two what are you doing, you can't fight in the middle of a street!" shouted a young girl from behind us.  
"Oh-no, it's the gym leader!" The pursuers said and started to run away.  
I turned around and saw a pink-haired young girl with an even stronger looking lucario.  
"From the frying pan to the fire, run!" shouted the aron.  
We started to run the other way, and behind us we could hear the Lucario gaining on us. Suddenly the lucario swept both of us off the ground with both of his arms. I frantically kicked away at the lucario as he shifted his grip on me.  
"Hey wait you two, we come in peace." said the Lucario.  
"All human pets are also my enemy!" I shouted.  
"I used to be a captured Pokémon!" Aron said, offended.  
"Hey wait hold on!" The Lucario said, trying to keep his grip on both of us.  
I jumped out of his grasp and continued to run. The trainer called Lucario back as I continued to run without Aron.  
I couldn't stop running till the stench of human left my range of scent. Looking up at the sky, my eyes became blurry again. I walked into the forest and just kept walking with tears rolling from my eyes. In the forest I found a well concealed patch of bushes. I looked around, looking for anyone who could disrupt my sleep or slept here. Then finally, laying my body down all I could think about was my hatred for humans.  
►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

The winter sun woke me up, the light piercing the tips of the forest trees. The light blinded my eyes, as I rolled over trying to avoid the light. My eyes were puffy and I was still tired. That was when I realized I had to get up and get to work. Time wasn't going to stop for me, after all.  
I stood up and stretched my back and yawned. Alright first of all, where was I? I looked around, I was lost. I knew the human city was behind me but then from here, where was I supposed to go?  
Well I've got to start somewhere in the Sinnoh region and here I am in the middle of it, or somewhere within it. Forward, I thought to myself, from there I could walk around the coasts of Sinnoh. I'm bound to at least have some kind of water and food supply.  
I started to walk forward, it was the only thing I could do. I looked up at the sky, it was partially clear, but there was no sign of snow.

After my feet carried me on for what seemed like hours, the wind started to pick up. The sun still shined brightly but a few more clouds moved into the sky.  
I couldn't find shelter anywhere but I heard a soft gurgling of water. I turned to my right and walked toward the sound of water splashing. The trees started to clear up to a small lake where a small waterfall fell into.  
I walked down the small hill and toward the small pond. That was when my eyes saw something that I wish wasn't there. A human sat there, drinking from the small pond.  
"A human?" I muttered, wondering what one would be here for. I tripped from the hill and rolled down not being able to stop myself. I rolled down feeling the rocks impale my skin cutting me everywhere. I could feel a large wound open across my head.  
The human turned around, her dark hair swinging around.  
Then there was a sudden splash of icy water. In the water I kicked my feet, trying to float up, while restraining myself from breathing. The light slowly dwindled and shrunk in the distance as I slowly sunk.  
'Help,' I thought to myself,' Someone help me, please!'  
I could feel the small weight of water against me chest, trying to squeeze the air out of my lungs. I started to give in; my head becoming lighter as pain erupted all over my body from the wounds.  
I closed my eyes and saw my mother and sister again. 'No, not yet' I thought,' this can't be my end'.  
I could feel something warm grab my body. I felt the water push against my fur but I let out the air. I could no longer hold it in. I sucked in the water and felt my lungs fill up with a new dense weight.  
I felt myself land on something hard and dry.  
"Hey wake up!" I heard a human yell, as there was another splash of water in the distance.  
I felt something warm and soft press against my chest. Water was forced out of my lungs; as I could taste it slowly pour out of the sides of my mouth. I opened my eyes and turned my head while coughing out the rest of the water.  
I frantically started to look around; there was a buizel and a human. The human looked at me with a concerned expression. She had blue eyes and had long black hair. She had to be at least 12 years old. She wore a bright pink dress and had a hair clip on her head. The buizel, well he looked like he couldn't care less.  
"Hey, he's alive!" shouted the girl.


	7. Chapter 7: Circus of Pokémon

(First of all I would like to mention that this chapter doesn't really have any action in it. I put this chapter in here so I don't really throw readers into the middle of an action scene because what happens after this chapter mite not really make sense if I threw you in to it. Another thing, this chapter explains who one key character is and explains who the girl that I mentioned earlier is. )

Chapter 7: Circus of Pokémon

I jumped up to my feet and immediately fell down from the need of air. My head started to spin as breathed deeply in for air.  
"Hey, don't worry, I'll take you home!" said the girl trying to pick me up.  
I got up and fell back down, then I attempted to growl at her as she tried to wrap me with her arms.  
"Sheesh, what's wrong with you?" asked the buizel.  
"I hate humans!" I said, through gritted teeth.  
"Hey don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, stay here for a few seconds." she said getting up and walking away. She walked over to her backpack and started to look for something.  
"Why do you hate humans so much, they're strange sometimes but they make good friends." said the Buizel.  
"They are horrible, how can you like them?" I asked," Without your permission they enslave you!"  
"I was raised by her since I was in an egg!" The buizel shouted.  
"Hey Buizel, leave him alone!" the girl said, with a few items in her hand.  
I bared my fangs at her, because that was all I could do. My wounds ached and I was starting to get hungry. I just realized that I hadn't eaten since I got captured. Then again being put in the pokeball must have not made me lose the food in my stomach.  
"Here, eat this," she said, crouching down and putting down a berry.  
I held my self-back and bared me fangs at her.  
"Sheesh at least, take the berry." said the buizel.  
My stomach growled but I still didn't take the berry.  
"Buizel return," she said, raising a ball. She pressed a button on the red and white ball making a red laser, hit buizel and teleported him back into the ball.  
"C'mon there's nothing to worry!" she said, moving her hand toward me to try to pet me.  
The first human who seems to lower her defenses before addressing me. Matter of fact, she didn't seem to be trying to hurt me. Maybe just this once, I will let a human help me.  
I stopped growling and let the human pet me. I stood up right and cautiously ate the berry. She watched me as though I was a newborn baby who was taking his first steps to walk. I bowed my head slightly and started to leave when she called," Hey wait, Shinx!"  
I turned around and patiently sat down watching her with caution.  
"Won't you need a place to stay for tonight?" she asked," The weather reporter did say that it was going to snow tonight. I would be glad if you stayed at my place till you at least rested and healed."  
The first human who hasn't enslaved me, but was actually trying to help me, this was a first. I didn't really want to stick with a human, though. A strong gust blew and shook my fur. I looked up and saw a few more clouds in the sky, perhaps the wiser decision would be to stay with this 'human' for a while.  
"C'mon follow me!" she said, standing back up and leading a trail through the forest.  
I followed her through the maze of trees to another forest opening. The opening held what seemed to be a large pentagon shaped object. It was slightly smaller than the buildings from where I used to live. Though it much wider and seemed to be made out of a different material. The 'building' was striped with vivid red and yellow colors. There was a large black opening to the building. Pokémon and people littered the grass field around it. The human ran toward the large red and yellow colored building.  
I slowly followed her, struck with fear as all around me, there were people and more powerful looking Pokémon.  
"Hello, Cyan," called a tall person, to the girl who leaded me. He wore dark clothes with a suspicious looking black tall hat, with pure white gloves. Behind the circular pieces of glass on his nose were the eyes of a wild Mightyena, vicious and greedy.  
"Hey Aladdin," said Cyan.  
"What's this now, a shinx?" asked Aladdin kneeling down to me. He moved his hand toward my head but I scared him away by quickly baring my teeth and letting out a low growl.  
Aladdin jerked his hand back and rubbed his fingers like I bit him.  
"A feisty lot, isn't he?" He said, standing back up.  
"Yeah, he was like that to me too." said Cyan, as I let her lightly pat me on my head.  
"Where are you off to now?" asked Aladdin, moving the circular pieces of glass up his nose.  
"I was going to my father to ask if I could keep him for tonight," said Cyan.  
"Alright, go about your business, I have practices to attend to." said the man, standing back up. Then he quickly walked away taking off his hat to reveal a starly.  
"How does that starly stand there so quietly?" asked Cyan, watching the starly jump down to Aladdin's shoulder." Anyway, c'mon let's keep going!"  
We ran around the large building to find a colony of small box shaped buildings in the back. All of them were colored differently and were differently shaped. She weaved through the buildings and stopped at a tan box shaped building. She opened the door and walked in.  
"Hey Dad," She called inside, as she held the door open with her foot for me.  
I walked inside and looked around from object to object. The soft and sweet scent of fruits lingered the air. A slightly fat man sat on a chair as he rubbed a persian that laid calmly next to him.  
"Hey Cyan, ooh is that a shiny shinx?" asked the man standing up and patting down his clothes. The persian opened his red eyes and stared at me.  
"Hello," he said, and closed his eyes again, yawning.  
"Hello," I returned, slightly bowing my head.  
"Hey dad, can I keep this shinx, for a while?" Cyan asked, cutting to the point and continued to persuade.  
"Sure go ahead, you can keep him, he might be perfect for the circus," said the man chuckling to himself.  
"Thanks dad," Cyan said, hugging her father," and dad, he isn't for the circus!"  
"I know, I'm just joking, mostly," the father said, smiling.  
"C'mon let's fix you up a place to stay." said Cyan, walking out of the room.  
I followed Cyan through the multitude of buildings, till finally we reached her building. It was colored hot pink and made it stand out from the other buildings. She opened the door and let me in.  
"Come out buizel," said Cyan, pulling out a red and white ball.  
The buizel was fired out of the ball with a white light and stood inside with his arms folded.  
"Decided to come with us?" asked the buizel.  
"Yeah, I'll stay here till the snowstorm passes," I answered.  
"Hey, make yourself at home," said the buizel, walking over to Cyan and standing by her side.  
Cyan walked away and opened a door and started to look for something as she started to move things around. I walked over to her side and watched as she wrestled blankets and covers, trying to keep them from falling. Then she jumped back and let the blankets fall down and land on me.  
I looked around my head strained under the weight of the blankets. It was hard to breathe as I tried to find a way out.  
"Sorry," I heard Cyan say, as she pushed the covers off of me," didn't notice you were there,"  
I shook my flattened fur and watched as she moved other blankets around.  
"Found it," she announced, pulling out a small basket with a red pillow in it. She smacked some dust off of the basket and put it on the floor.  
"Lay in it, see how it feels," Cyan said, watching me lay down on the basket and it was just the right size for me.  
I walked around in it for a few seconds and fell onto it. The bed was soft and comfortable, and was just the right size for me. I immediately started to yawn and I felt my-self getting slightly sleepy. I jumped out before I really fell asleep.  
"Well what do you think?" she asked.  
I smiled at her and was tempted to go lay back down in it.  
"Well you seem to like it," said the girl, patting my head," It used to be for my father's Meowth till he grew out of it."  
She then started to rummage through the pile of blankets and pulled out a few. She stood back up and started to pack her closet back up with the rest of the blankets and slammed the door shut on them.  
"Alright, buizel let's work on some new contest moves," said Cyan, walking out the door with buizel at her feet.  
"Wait, what are you guys doing?" I asked, following the buizel.  
"Where practicing our performances, after all, Cyan's planning to become the top coordinator!" the buizel said happily.  
"What's a coordinator?" I asked, walking beside Buizel.  
"The art of utilizing you moves to do something impressive," Buizel answered.  
I followed them inside the red and yellow colored building.  
Inside there was a stage set up, and the stage faced us and a sea of blue seats. On the stage a Milotic and the creepy man, Aladdin, another man stood there with a yellow suit on. His face had make up all over it, with a creepy red smile that crept across his face. There were small tear marks under his eyes. He wore a strange hat that was shaped like the top of an Exeggutor, and at the end of each strange shape was a bell.  
"Milotic," called the strange man," use Aqua Ring but throw it up at the ceiling and fire it as slow as possible."  
The milotic obeyed and released a ring of water at the ceiling.  
Alladin slightly bowed and took off his hat revealing a starly that flew up toward the ring. The starly flew at an astonishing speed, becoming a blur in midair.  
"Starly use wing-attack on the water pulse!" called Aladdin.  
The starly obliterated the aqua-ring into a drizzle that blew up around him. The starly posed in the middle of the drizzle, giving the appearance that he suddenly appeared.  
"Wow, that trick is coming together!" said Cyan, clapping her hands lightly." Had I not knew that you owned a starly, I would've never found out what that Pokémon was!"  
"Thank you, Cyan," said Aladdin bowing slightly." Anyhow, why are you here?"  
"I came here to practice but you guys can keep on practicing." Cyan said, walking onto the stage.  
"So how's your new shinx?" asked Aladdin.  
"Oh, him" Said Cyan pointing at me," He's here temporarily."  
"Have you put him in a pokéball?" Aladdin asked.  
"No and I don't plan to… Why?" asked Cyan, suspiciously.  
"Oh no, I thought maybe he would take up more space in your small room…" Aladdin said.  
"No he doesn't take any space, I mean he's a small Pokémon so it's okay," said Cyan, pulling out a pokéball and started to inspect it.  
"Don't you want the shinx?" persuaded Aladdin.  
Cyan looked at me with a conflicted look on her face. 'Was she wondering if she should capture me?' I wondered to myself, trying to read her expression.  
"Nah," she said," I have no interest in catching Pokémon that don't want to be caught."  
"Oh," said Aladdin, his expression softening," Well it's up to you, most trainers catch Pokémon regardless if the Pokémon wants it or not."  
Aladdin shrugged and walked away, his shoes making clacking sounds on the stage. I was starting to worry what kind of character Aladdin was, trying to persuade Cyan into capturing me.  
Buizel, Cyan, and I spent the rest of the day watching Aladdin practice his part of the circus act from the seats. Till a man wearing an apron entered the building announcing that dinner was ready.  
"C'mon let's eat," said Cyan as her stomach slightly growled from hunger, she jumped up and said, "I'll race you there!"


	8. Chapter 8: More than Meets the Eye

Chapter 8: More than Meets the Eye and Recapture

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄  
(A short amount of time later, after dinner)

I sat outside the wind sending cold chills down my back. I quietly sneezed as I looked up at the sky. The clouds were gloomy and thick in the sky.  
"Hey, you should come in before you catch a cold!" said Cyan, watching me from a window in her room.  
I sat there and kept staring at the sky, when I felt a small cold spot on my forehead. Then snow started to fall like powder around me. I ran into Cyan's warm room and shook snow off of my fur. I laid in the bed Cyan had provided me with and snuggled underneath the covers. She turned off the lights and laid in her bed.  
Buizel laid in a bigger bed next to me and softly snored.  
I looked at Cyan as she uncomfortably shifted in bed. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to the events of earlier today, how she saved me from the water, then fed me, then gave me a place to stay. Maybe all humans weren't so bad after-all.  
Then there was a slight tapping on the door, and it was definitely not the wind or snow. Cyan got up and seemed to shuffle over to the door and opened it. She slid her feet into a pair of shoes. Her movements seemed a little strange as she searched for the door knob blindly with her hand. She finally found it and turned it opening the door.  
Buizel rubbed his eyes and woke up.  
"Are you awake," asked Buizel quietly.  
"Yeah, but what's going on?" I asked.  
"I don't know, and I know that Cyan doesn't often sleep walk."  
"I don't think she was walking," I said, getting a little creeped out.  
"Well a Pokémon with Telekinesis can hold her and push her toward the door, but nobody in the circus can do that." Whispered Buizel, watching Cyan slide, or float, out the door.  
"Well I suppose the only thing we can do is follow her…" I whispered and snuck to the door.  
I stuck my head out the door and looked around, in the darkness. I saw Cyan moving away and turned around a building and disappear.  
I took a step outside and quietly traced her footsteps, Buizel walked beside me, trying to restrain himself from making noise.  
"Alright, this is strange,"Buizel whispered, "she's leaving a track from sliding her feet in the dirt. It doesn't even seem like she's picking up her feet."  
"Agreed," I said looking down at the tracks," but then who is exactly using telekinesis in this kind of snow, and at this time?"  
We continued on following Cyan between buildings till she started to walk, slide, to the forest.  
"Alright, this proves it, we're up against a powerful Pokémon," said Buizel.  
"Why?" I asked, trying to hide behind a tree,  
"Well this Pokémon seems to be using telekinesis from a very far away distance, don't you think?" Buizel asked.  
"Well then again, the user maybe moving while using telekinesis," I said.  
"That's not possible, you can't focus on using telekinesis while moving," Buizel said.  
"Should we go back and try to wake everybody up then?" I asked.  
"Well then Cyan may get away," Buizel said," and I don't want to risk losing her, she might die in this kind of weather."  
We continued on quietly, the snow endlessly falling form the black sky.  
"Alright she stopped," announced Buizel.  
"So I see you two are the only one to come," said Aladdin's voice, echoing against the trees.  
"What we're already spotted?" asked Buizel.  
"Well he can't be talking about anybody else," I said, shaking myself to try to get some snow out of my fur.  
From the other side of the trees, an Alakazam appeared.  
"Oh crud, that's a Pokémon that evolved twice!" said Buizel.  
"Where am I?" We heard Cyan ask, then she sneezed and asked." Why am I outside?"  
She patted some snow off her shirt.  
"Alakazam, hypnosis!" boomed Aladdin's voice.  
The alakazam complied and made Cyan fall back to sleep with a peculiar motion of his hands.  
"What's with the Alakzam?" she asked falling back down, asleep.  
"Alright, you go from…" Buizel was saying when suddenly Aladdin called out from the distance," Alakazam, use Psybeam at that tree!"  
We both jumped out of the way, getting away from our cover.  
Alakazam released something from his head and the air around the tree started to shimmer. There was a large crackling sound and the tree tore itself in half.  
"This is bad, real bad, "Buizel muttered staring at the tree as it fell down." How did he know where were."  
"Maybe Aladdin is nearby…" I guessed looking around.  
"Alakazam, use confusion on that buizel!" shouted Aladdin from behind Alakzam.  
The spoons started to glow with a strange green light in the dark.  
"Gah!" cried Buizel holding his head.  
"Buizel!" I shouted when the Alakazam was getting ready for another attack.  
"Buizel, get up!" I shouted.  
Buizel stood clumsily and teetered back and forth. His eyes were unfocused as he looked from me to the Alakazam.  
"Alakazam, use confusion on that Shinx!" shouted Aladdin from far away again.  
Suddenly my head was hit with a sharp pain, like I was fed ice and was forced to swallow it.  
"Ah!" I shouted, as I fell onto the ground my head spinning.  
"Shinx get Cyan and leave," said Buizel, then he tripped and fell into the snow.  
"Alakzam use Psybeam and get it over with!" shouted Aladdin.  
I looked up and saw Alakazam's spoons shinning, as the snow around it reflected the light. The green light, glowed more brightly and vividly as Alakazam charged them.  
"Fire!" shouted Aladdin.  
The spoons lost their luminosity as the air that was aimed at me seemed to bend. The bending motion met my body and shook it, as I could feel my body almost bend and twist. My muscles tensed at the sudden rush of new energy, and then my vision blacked out.

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

I opened my eyes and felt the coldness of the steel beneath me. I looked around and saw that I was in the same glass dome from a few days ago, I think it was a few days ago. I looked around finding objects that were in the other room. I was once again surrounded with thick glass.  
"Brother?" asked a scared voice from behind me. I turned around surprised and shocked.  
"Sister?" I asked, unbelieving my eyes as she stood there in front of me.  
"Brother, I can't believe it's you." She said rubbing her head against mine. I couldn't help but letting a few tears roll down my cheeks.  
"What happened to you?" I asked, as she walked away from me with a few tears rolling down my face," I thought you escaped."  
"Well, me and those humans did escape but not for long. After passing another human city we met up with even more blue haired-people and they caught me, and that's why I'm here. "  
"Me, well I met up with mom in a cell just like this, and we also met up with an Aron… But that doesn't matter, mom helped me escape but got caught in the process. I escaped and traveled for a while. Then I fell into a lake and a human saved me. I stayed with the human till an Alakazam used telekinesis to sneak her out of her room while she was sleep at night. Her buizel and I chased her, only to get defeated by an Alakazam and I have no idea how I got here…"  
"Well how is mom?"  
"I don't know at this point, but at least I know that if I track these blue-haired people down, I'm bound to meet up with her."  
"Well what are we going to do at this point?"  
"I wish I could answer that." I said, looking around the room. The glass dome was much bigger but the room outside was exactly the same. Except for the hole that the Aron put in the door.  
"Starting, operation 386, removing Pokémon from pokéball." Said a mechanical girl voice, echoing around the room.  
The large light above us suddenly spun upside down and turned into a square shaped mirror. Steel shutters fell down around our dome, making it dark inside.  
I stood there shocked by what was going on. Above me I could hear the sound of mechanical gears moving.  
"Removing Pokémon from pokéball now…" said the girls voice echoing again.  
Red beams as thin as strings appeared from the ceiling mirror.  
"What's going on?" my sister asked from the darkness.  
" I don't know," I said, staring at it.  
The beam started to move toward me, trying to touch me. I jumped back as the beam got closer to me. A similar beam appeared from the ceiling and stood there.  
"Crud," I said, jumping back while watching the beam swing past, "That was close…"  
I turned around to find the same laser come back towards me. The other laser started to move toward me. I jumped back and hit something hard against my back. The beam moved toward me and hit my arm.  
"Aagh!" I shouted jumping back up and moving away. I could feel my body temperature rise from the single touch. It had the same feel as getting struck by a lightning bolt, but much stronger.  
Another beam hit my back and I moved out of the way. I jumped forward and rammed my head against a wall.  
"Oww..." I moaned feeling a bruise rise on my forehead. The two beams hit my back consecutively and like electricity the pain ran through my body. I could feel two burn marks appear on my back.  
"Ahh!" I screamed, as I could hear my sister shout for me.  
I closed my eyes as pain ran around my body; I fell down and felt the cool steel beneath me.

Damius note: Well there's the next chapter a little later than I promised on my account. I'm sorry but my friend posted a story on Novel and I would be really glad if you commented on her writing, it's called Riolu's Longing. It's a little short, and I will admit my friend's writing may need a little bit of critiquing but her story seems pretty interesting.  
Next I have a poll on my account, I would be glad if you guys would answer the question, for I need some help. Alright that's all I have to say, please have a good day.


	9. Chapter 9: Black Market and Rich People

Chapter 9: Rich People at the Black Market

(This is after, the whole thing with Cyrus teleporting to the new realm in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. I believe that's what happened in the anime… Here's where this Fanfiction continues, Giratina kicked him out and Cyrus regained control of Team Galactic secretly with a brand new leader to use as a puppet for his voice. Not only that but this time he has even stronger commanders.)

"Hey Pokémon, err. Whatever you are!" a voice beside me said.  
I felt the warm hands of someone on my back as the Pokémon started to shake me lightly. I got up and turned around to find a ralts standing there. I looked around and saw that I was in another glass dome, but this time there was a person to my right with blue hair. He looked much older and mature than any of the other blue haired men I've seen. The person on the left wore a bushy grey mustache and a bald head that was more reflective then the glass dome. The man was fat and wore a mud brown suit with a white shirt.  
"Alright, I'll sell you the shiny shinx, for $2000, final price!" said the blue haired man.  
"Fine Cyrus, you're only hurting your black-market business!" said the old man.  
"Ha! If I wanted to I could rob you of your money!" laughed Cyrus.  
"You're being cheap, you're selling a ralts for about half a gran!" said the aged man, slamming the table with his huge fist.  
"It's an imported Pokémon from the Hoenn region, otherwise this Pokémon is rare," Cyrus exclaimed.  
"Spreading your roots since you got defeated, eh, Cyrus?" said the old man leaning back in his chair.  
"After Giratina kicked me out of the realm," said Cyrus, he shivered a little.  
"Well then, I suppose that you're not going to lower the price." The old man said.  
"Well, Professor Colten," Cyrus said," I've come to a conclusion, I'll sell the Ralts for $400 and the Shinx for $1,500, final price and you know this is a worthy price!"  
"I'll take them!" said Colton.  
"If you don't mind, you're going to have to recapture them, though" said Cyrus.  
"Don't mind if I do," he said putting his hand in his pocket," Release them from the glass dome and I will capture them with my Pokémon."  
Colton took out a black and yellow ball and pressed the button on it.  
From the Pokéball appeared a Charmeleon  
"Ah, a Kanto Fire type pokemon," Cyrus said, slightly smiling.  
"Do you have a plan?" asked Ralts," because a Charmeleon can easily wipe both of us out."  
"No," I said," But I do plan to go down fighting."  
"Bad idea, we're surrounded even if we won, even that Cyrus dude looks like he's tough, especially after talking about Giratina, he says he escaped from him. Not only that but he seems to be part of a group where there are only blue-haired people. "  
"Well then, I guess our best bet is to run."  
"Where?"  
"I don't know," I said looking around. The room only had one door and the only thing that occupied this room was the table we stood on and the chairs that were by them.  
The glass dome split in half and slid into the table.  
"Here he comes!" I yelled and jumped off the table.  
"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage on that ralts!" shouted Colten.  
"I'm sorry," muttered the Charmeleon, he breather in deeply and held it.  
Ralts started to the run the other way when the Charmeleon opened his mouth. A blue flame lit up at first inside his mouth and then suddenly a dark blue beam flew at Ralts. I rammed into the ralts and before I could clench my teeth the clue beam hit me. It enveloped me in a flame at first and quickly died out. Smoke appeared around my vision as I started to fall.  
"Fool…" I could hear Colton say," You're all going down anyway so you should've just waited your turn."

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

I woke up surrounded my steel bars again. Dull light sneaked through the bars from a light that was on a ceiling above a table  
"Get me out of here!" shouted a ralts above me.  
"Are you the same ralts from earlier?" I asked calling up.  
"If you're that Pokémon, then yeah!" called down the ralts.  
"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.  
"I don't know but I sense something bad… vicious… greedy," the ralts said calming down.  
"Do you think there's any way to get out?" I asked, the ralts.  
"No, but we have to try. Maybe if we wait for a person to open the cage, I could use confusion to knock out the person, we just have to time it right." said the ralts, calming down a little.  
"Alright, then if we make enough noise maybe someone will come in here." I said.  
"But I doubt they would open the cage, even if they did." said the Ralts.  
"Then I suppose we're just going to have to wait…" I said.  
"Hey what's that sound?" I asked.  
"What," she said quieting down.  
In the distance I could hear the footsteps of a person.  
"Sounds like a person, but we have to be careful," I said tensing up.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to do one thing before we pull this off… Thank you." said the ralts, in a more solemn voice.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"You took the hit for me earlier, remember?" asked Ralts.  
I suddenly remembered, the Charmeleon and me intercepting the Dragon rage.  
"Right, don't worry …" I was starting to say when the door opened.  
I could hear ralts voice shush me in my head.  
"Ah my brand new Shinx and Ralts." said Coulton entering the room while rubbing his hands with anticipation.  
'Alright, let's see what this guy is up to,' said Ralts' voice in my head,' but if you get released first don't try to get me out, try to find a way out first. Then if you want come back for me.'  
"Now which one of you shall I take first into my precious trophy garden?" asked Coulton.  
'Trophy Garden?' I wondered to myself.  
"Maybe I'll take this Shinx, he seems to be the best out of all of them." Said Coulton," What about if I take both?"  
'Take both,' I thought,' at my convenience.'  
'You know I'm right here…' Ralts said, her voice surprising me in my mind.  
'Excuse me but your sort of intruding into my mind…' I thought back at her.  
"Alright I suppose I'll take both of you, after all you two are equally rare, I think." Said Coulton, he moved his hand above Ralts cage and slid it down. "Besides make the hunt more fun!"  
I heard a metallic clink above my cage as he started to carry us.  
"You're a heavy one aren't you?" asked Coulton.  
'Look who's talking,' I thought, while I heard Ralts' voice resurface in my head.  
He lead us through a hall, with lights speckled across the ceiling in a checker board pattern.  
'Where do you think he taking us' asked Ralts.  
'I don't know maybe he's going to capture us first,' I thought.  
'Well if he were to do that wouldn't he have done that earlier and wouldn't that have been more convenient? Besides what's this about a hunt?'  
'I have no clue then,' I thought.  
He carried us through a door that lead outside, to a forest of trees.  
'Is he allowing us to leave?' asked Ralts.  
'I don't know,' I said as he put down both of our cages.  
"Alright you two are free to go!" announced Colton as he reached his hand into his pocket.  
Ralts and I exchanged looks, was he really letting us go?  
He took out a handful of keys and unlocked Ralts' door. She walked out and stood behind Coulter unsure of what to do.  
"Next you, the Shinx," said Colton as he searched for the key that opened my cage. As soon as he unlocked the cage door, I jumped out.  
"Easy there!" said Colton; he got up and walked over to the door.  
"Now what?" I asked, as Colton walked through the door and closed it behind him.  
"Well at this point I guess we leave." Ralts said, looking around.  
"Something tells me, that this guy keeps more than us in here." I said, hearing the sounds of Pokémon talking.  
"You're telling me. Listen I think we should stick together until we get a better grip on things." Ralts said," What do you think?"  
"Like I have a choice," I said," Let's go!"  
"Before that don't you think we should take shelter, before we leave." said Ralts, looking up at the sky.  
"You're right," I said looking up," It's getting closer to night time, and I'm sure most Pokémon are awake during the day. So that means we should walk during the day and sleep at night."  
"Well there's no point in just standing around let's get going!" said Ralts, walking toward the trees.  
I was about to dive into the sea of trees, when she asked, "What's your name?"  
"I'm Shinx!" I said, sitting down and waiting for other questions.  
"Sorry I'm from Hoenn so Pokémon names are really unfamiliar to me." Ralts said, walking into the sea of trees.  
"Wait for me," I said, running in after her.

Damius: I have a new poll on my account, and I need it so I can decide where to take this story. I wanted to know weather if I should continue this story from the point of view of a Shinx as he goes around Sinnoh making allies or let Shinx get caught and allow him to go with a trainer around Sinnoh. The trainer is going to be one of the, aura sensing characters, like from Lucario's movie, and he has a whole separate story where he travels Sinnoh to train and then take down his father. But before that he needs to earn the rights by defeating the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four.  
See you Later!


	10. Chapter 10:Charmeleon

Chapter 10: True Enemy

"So that's how you ended up captured?" asked Ralts. She leaned against the wall of the cave me found,  
to take cover from outside. I had told her what had happened to me over the last few days, to pass the time.  
"Yeah that's my story," I said.  
"Well what are you planning to do after we get out of this forest? If that person doesn't have anything planned up his sleeve." The Ralts said, correcting herself.  
"I don't know what Coulton has planned, but if I were to make it out alive maybe I'd travel around Sinnoh. Making allies to rise against the people, and finally get my family back." I said, looking at the stars from the mouth of the dark cave." What about you? Do you have a plan, maybe to get back to Hoenn."  
"I still haven't decided if I wanted to go through the trouble of figuring out whether I should set up shop here or turn tail and go home."  
"How do you view humans? I don't understand how people can view humans as friends."  
"I haven't met enough to tell, in fact I walk around human towns, I can sense a few people that are good. Although that doesn't make up most of their population…"  
"Me personally, I wouldn't trust a single one, not unless I'm forced to it.  
"I see how you feel, after what you've been through."  
Then I heard the strange roar of a human vehicle, it was far away but was getting closer.  
"What's wrong?" the Ralts asked.  
I shushed her and stood closer to the mouth of the cave.  
"I hear something, and it's not a Pokémon…" I said craning my head to here the noise.  
"Do you think we should leave?" I asked the Ralts.  
"I don't know, but maybe it's best to leave…" Ralts said, sensing the human's malicious intent. " I could feel him, somebody one person and maybe a Pokémon. I think it's the same Charmeleon that told us no harsh feelings and took us down."  
"Are they getting closer, because I can't tell." I asked the Ralts.  
"No, I don't know. They seem to driving in a zigzag fashion, but I think they're slowly getting closer." Ralts said.  
"Let's go then," I said walking back into the sea of trees.  
"We're are we going to go, we can't walk all night and day. We need to find a place to stay!" Ralts said.  
"We'll find one later right now if we get caught none of this would matter." I said, listening for any Pokémon and humans.  
We walked for a while avoiding mud and the dirt. Treading lightly onto the tree roots to avoid foot prints.  
"They're getting closer," alerted Ralts.  
"Just keep running," I said, and jumped onto another tree root.  
"Should we split up?" asked the Ralts.  
I stopped and thought about it.  
"They stopped…" said Ralts," I could feel the presence become stronger like if another Pokémon got close to them."  
"Alright keep going there's no point in us to stop here." I said and jumped onto the ground. Still wondering about splitting up.  
In the distance I can here he loud battle cry of another Pokémon.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Sounds like a… I think a loudred," Ralts guessed.  
"What is a loudred?" I asked.  
"Another Pokémon from where I originated. What is he planning to do?" the Ralts asked herself.  
"What is going on?" I asked.  
"Oh-no the presence just weakened, I think a Pokémon is down," said the Ralts.  
"C'mon let's keep moving," I said, continuing to move no as the Ralts jumped into my foot prints.  
"Wait," I said trying to hear something.  
"Alright," I could hear Colton say out loud," Shiny Shinx, you are next! I repeat Shiny, Shinx. You Are Next!"  
"He's after me!" I said, starting to run." Ralts split up keep on running!"  
"Tomorrow, you're going down," I could hear Colton say.  
"Wait never mind sounds like he's coming after me tomorrow but still Ralts you may want to get away from me." I said.  
"No, I'll stay with you. Besides the other Pokémon in the forest may come after us if we don't stick together." Ralts said.  
"But…" I said, trying to figure out what I can say.  
"We can all get out of this together," said Ralts, with courage.  
"If you say so, but we have to continue moving, I suggest we move by night though and squeeze in some time in the day." I said, starting to run forward.  
"Can we get away?" asked Ralts.  
"We have to try!" I shouted, running back into the forest.

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

The light slowly peeked from behind the top of the trees as I started to get exhausted.  
"Shinx, the sun is rising, we must rest!" said Ralts, trying to catch her breath.  
"Let's rest then," I said, but we have to take shelter. My muscles had become sore from the all night run. I was hungry and we hadn't stopped for water.  
"We have to search for supplies." Ralts said.  
"Right, I suppose we should go find water first." I said, looking around and listening for water.  
"I suppose if we continue on our trail we're bound to run into something." Said Ralts, taking advantage of the small stop by sitting down.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, watching her sit down.  
"Don't worry, I'm just sore." Said Ralts.  
"Alright, you can stay here for a while," I said, feeling some guilt for her pain.  
"Wait, don't go, we have to stick together, besides I might get hunted." Said Ralts, worried.  
"Don't worry, it's too early for that," I said, walking forward," I'll be back, soon."  
Walking across the forest floor, the bitter Winter wind bit at my ears and played with my fur. Dead leaves crunched beneath my feet as I walked, so did my hope.  
'Isn't there any kind of water or food here?' I wondered to myself. 'I haven't heard anything but the wind for the last few hours. What did my mother teach me, where there is fungus, there is water or moisture.'  
I walked over to a nearby tree and clawed at its dry bark. There was nothing but the hard damp wood and bark. I walked around for a while making sure not to lose my path while checking the trees. Then finally I found a little bit of moss on a piece of bark. I turned and walked to my right, and kept walking.  
I finally heard the trickling of water in the distance. My mouth became wet, eager for the water as I could almost smell it. I pushed my head through a small bush to find a small pond that a river flown in and out of. Beside me were a few berry trees, all of the berries on them fresh and ripe. I jumped through the bush and was about to drink from the pond when I felt a small amount of guilt, preventing me from drinking the water.  
"Ralts first," I muttered to myself and turned around.  
I traced my path back for a while till I found the piece of bark that I scratched earlier. I turned to my left and quickened my pace, starting to here other Pokémon wake up. Then after a while feeling jittery from my nervousness and my exhaustion, I started off into a run.  
Walking over a root I found Ralts lightly sleeping against the tree she had leaned against earlier.  
"Ralts," I said quietly, trying not to surprise her.  
"Shinx?" She muttered, sleepily. She stood up and stretched quietly.  
"I found some water and some food." I said, starting to walk toward the pond. "Follow me!"  
We walked back to the pond, while listening for Pokémon that may have been following us.  
"Perfect," said Ralts, walking past the small bush and toward the water. She cupper her hands and took a drink from the water. Then I walked beside her and started drinking the water. I picked up my head alert to the sound of something moving behind us. I immediately froze, scared to find out who it was. The Pokémon walked over to another part of the pond and started to drink the water.  
'Who is it,' asked Ralts, using her telepathy.  
I looked to my right and found the charmeleon from a few days ago. He wore a black piece of fabric around his neck with a golden buckle on the back.  
'You…' I thought to myself, angrily.  
He stopped drinking the water and looked at us.  
"I would like to apologize," he said.  
With that said, Ralts turned to look at Charmeleon.  
"Excuse me?" she asked, staring at the Charmeleon in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry, for hurting the two of you the other night. But I had no choice…" he said.  
I looked back at Ralts, who then said to me through telepathy, 'His emotions are pretty sincere. So far I don't sense any danger.'  
I looked back at the Charmeleon and finally decided to ask," Why do you have no choice?"  
"I'm imprisoned by my owner. If I don't do as he asks, he will become angry and when he's angry, he hurts the other Pokémon he enslaved."  
"He has more Pokémon?" asked Ralts.  
"Yes," said the Charmeleon.  
"Why don't you fight back?" I asked him.  
"He has other Pokémon that are even stronger. I'm simply a toy for him to play with, and when I get boring, he will put me in a cage and use a different Pokémon that he's bought."  
"Can't you run with us, like now?" I asked.  
"No, the black collar around my neck prevents me from doing as I want or leaving the perimeter. Just opposing his command he can shock me. Not only that but he's at the moment tracking me with it."  
I started to walk the other way when he said," Wait, don't worry though, my master hunts only at night. In the day he sleeps like a Snorlax."  
I looked back at Ralts who said in my mind,' I think at the moment he's trustable.'  
Turning back to him, I asked," Is there any way you can help us?"  
"If you guys want to run, your best bet is down this river, that way." The Charmeleon pointed to the left towards Ralts.  
"Is there any place we can rest," I asked.  
"I don't know," he said," But if you want to rest, I'll watch over you two till sunset, then I must leave."  
"Ralts," I asked, "what do you want to do?"  
"I'm counting on you Charmeleon." said Ralts," But first let's get to the other side of the river, we need to eat!"

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

After having some berries to eat, Charmeleon watched over us till sunset as we slept.  
"I'll try to divert my master's, path as you guys escape, take care!" said Charmeleon, walking away.  
"Thank you!" I shouted back, starting to walk the other way. "Let's go Ralts, time is short."  
"Agreed," Ralts said, walking beside the river.  
We silently walked down the river till night fall came. Nobody bothered us as we made our way down the river. The sky became dark and slightly cloudy, muffling the stars but the moon glowed brightly against the cold river. The bitter wind started to pick up, pushing us towards the river.  
"They're coming," I said, hearing the rumbling sound of the human's vehicle.  
"They're closing on us," said Ralts, feeling them getting closer.  
"Look a fence!" I said quietly, running up to the metallic wires. The fence ran into the river and continued on the other side.  
"How are we going to get past this?" Ralts asked.  
"Ralts, you go ahead and start climbing it." I said, "I'll try to dig under it!"  
"They stopped, must be Charmeleon." said Ralts, grabbing onto the wires.  
Ignoring her, I clawed at the soft ground beneath the fence, dirt sticking to my claws. Time seemed to move at the speed of my hands.  
"They're near and they seem to be traveling by foot now, traversing the woods." said Ralts, from above me.  
I looked up, wasting just a second to see that Ralts still had a small distance to cover till she reached the fence.  
I kept digging, my main becoming matted with dirt. Behind me I could hear the crunching of leaves.  
'Hurry!' shouted Ralts in my head.  
I started to fit my body through the hole that I made when suddenly one word stopped me.  
"Freeze!" shouted Coulter right behind me. I looked behind me, fear making my heart race. The moon was right Coulter's head, casting a shadow across the right side of his face and covering his evil smile.  
"Charme-" Coulter started to say, when suddenly Ralts jumped onto Coulter.  
"Shinx run!" screamed Ralts from the top of Coulter's head.  
"No," I shouted.  
"Shinx don't make me go to waste for no reason, run!" She said, hanging by Coulter by his neck.  
"Stupid, Pokémon," Coulter croaked as Ralts pulled at his neck. I bit my lip and pressed myself through the hole that I created.  
"Charmeleon," I could hear Coulter shout behind me, "Use flame thrower on that Shinx, now!"  
I started to run away swearing to myself that I would come back for Ralts and maybe even Charmeleon. Suddenly a burning pain ran up my back as I was thrown into the deep river. I had no power to struggle as I was swept by the current of the river, falling into the dark bottom. The pain of my new burns tried to cool off using the water, making them even more agitated. After a few moments of severe pain my body went numb from the lack of air. An ocean current pushed me up to the surface of the river as my vision became darker. I guess this is the end, not being able to save a single thing in my life. No matter what happens, no matter how hard I try I guess this is the end…

Damius' note: No this is not the end, not yet, if that's what you guys are wondering. This is not how my story will end, I'll promise you that much. Next, I have a new story called Pokémon: The Beginning of the End. It's about how the world of Pokémon ends due to a disease. I hope this may strike your interests.  
Have a good day and till I write again, Damius.


	11. Chapter 11: Everyone's Enemy

Chapter 11: Everyone's Enemy

On top of me was a soft material, sort of like the one Cyan had provided me a while ago. Though it was starting to become uncomfortably warm, I laid under it fearing where I would be when if I opened my eyes. Beneath me was a softer and more comfortable material that slightly bounced as I moved. I uncomfortably shifted my position. I could feel a soft fabric rapped around my chest and stomach, as it stuck to the blanket.  
From behind me came a loud long squeek.  
"He's not awake," I could hear a human boy mutter. "Back to work, he should be awake soon, though. After all, I healed him."  
I could hear something swing back and squeak loudly again. Then there was a new sound of a rhythmic clicking, like heavy rain against metal. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright fire. Pain ran through my eyes as I tried to open them again.  
I stood up, slowly and quietly, but what I stood on swayed back and forth as I tried to gain balance. I looked back at the fire to find it contained in a small niche, feeding off fresh wood. Around the room where other rectangular niches with colored objects lining them neatly and perfectly without a gap. I turned around and saw a human boy looking at a bright whit rectangle with writing across the mysterious screen. Next to it was a tidy bed with thick red covers. A single door lead out of the dark room and a window was behind the screen.  
The boy was skinny and had black hair, busily doing something. He sat on a black chair that swiveled lightly as he tapped his foot frustratingly.  
"No," he muttered. "This is not how I want to say that. Drat my teacher, giving us an essay over Winter Break!"  
'I had to get to the door,' I thought to myself. I walked off the bed and lightly treaded toward the door. My stomach growled as I walked across the room, surprising me. I stood there feeling betrayed and shocked. A loud squeak from behind me was followed by my stomach growling.  
"You're awake!" said the boy, quietly and slowly as if talking to a baby. He stood up and walked toward me with a warm smile. "You must be hungry! Stay here and I'll fetch you something to eat."  
The boy stood up and stretched for a second. Then he walked over to the door and opened it. He pushed it back once he passed but left it slightly ajar, as if to give me some freedom.  
I could hear the light groaning of wood from the other side of the door, as the boy's steps became quieter as he walked away. I yawned and laid back down on the bed, getting warm and feeling cozy. After some time, the boy came back in with warm food, its aroma filling up the room with a sweet smell. He carried two bowls, both of them steaming.  
He put both of them before me and knelt down.  
"I hope you like poffins," said the boy. In one bowl was warm milk and in the other were colorful circular objects, some of them speckled with different colored dots.  
"I have to stop procrastinating," said the young boy and sat back down in front of the screen.  
I bit into the first round shaped object and tasted the sweet object in my mouth. They almost seemed to melt in my mouth as I bit down, and I couldn't help but be impressed.  
"I see it's to your liking, well that's good," said the boy. He turned around and got back to work on the screen.  
Many unanswered questions were left in my head, such as,' who is this boy, is he capturing me or helping me, where did he find me, what is he doing?'  
I chocked down the rest of the food and drunk down the sweet milk. Then I sat from afar, watching the boy work on whatever it was he was working on.  
"Finished!" he said, suddenly jumping up from his chair. I couldn't help but react by jumping up.  
"Sorry," he muttered quietly and sat back down for a few seconds. He went back to work and then pressed a button near the screen, turning it off. After stretching for a few seconds he decided to say," Shinx, you should catch a few hours of sleep. Light should crack through the top of the trees soon!"  
'Well that's a strange way of saying sunrise,' I thought to myself and laid down as the young boy suggested.  
"Maybe I will follow my own suggestion," he said rubbing his chin with his fingers. He fell down onto his bed and in a matter of seconds, I could hear him snore lightly.  
"Whatever," I muttered, after trying to answer a few of my own questions. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

The soft smell of food being cooked wafted through the air when I woke up. The door was slightly ajar, like last night, but light poured into the room from the open space. I looked over to the bed the boy had fallen asleep on last night to find it empty and found it already made, as it seemed mysteriously untouched.  
I stood up and stretched, my stomach already growling.  
"Today, I will leave." I muttered to myself thinking of my family members and ralts. Then my thoughts drifted to the buizel and Cyan, in which I had no idea if they survived the encounter with Aladdin. A new alien smell wafted into the room. It smelled sweet but also bitter with an indescribable flavor.  
Following the smell, I pushed the door open and walked through the hall till I found the boy cooking something in a big pot.  
"Good morning," he said, stirring the pot with a raddle, on top of a large white box. He wore casual clothes and had a soft expression on his face. To my right was a larger version of the screen from last night that stood on a large box. In front of it was a large table with chairs around it. The boy cooked behind a counter that was full of different metallic tools for cooking.  
"You must be hungry, want some?" asked the boy, adding a small smile. "Although, it's human food. Who am I asking, not like you can answer back, right? I'll give you some of the food anyway, just wait for now."  
The boy walked over to the table quickly and picked something up off of it. It seemed to be a curvy rectangular object with buttons. He pressed a few buttons and turned on the screen. Another blue-haired man appeared on the screen.  
"Team Galactic," hissed the boy, he walked back behind the counter and continued cooking. He watched the screen with an angered expression.  
'So if you're going to be mad, then why did you turn it on in the first place?' I would've asked almost if we spoke the same language.  
"Team Galactic leader Neptune," said another man from the screen. "Do you mind if you answer a few of our questions?"  
"No I don't," answered the blue-haired man.  
"Many people claim that you know what happened to your former leader Cyrus. Well do you?"  
"No, I rebooted Team Galactic as a much more useful company. Since the last time we were robbing people, we just want to help this time as a way of saying we're sorry. "  
"Excuses," the boy behind the counter said, clearly angered.  
"Do you have any words for Mrs. Alice? After all you two went to a court case over you threatening to take her son."  
"Mrs. Alice, from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean what I said like that, I hope we can make up after what I said."  
"Uh-huh," said the boy, sarcastically.  
"People claim that your blue-haired staffs are stealing other trainer's pokémon, the same as before, how do you defend yourself?"  
"I assure you someone is either trying to frame us over a grudge or something, but I assure you that we have nothing to do with it..  
"Well this is it for now, since we ran out of time," said the reporter. Neptune walked out of view and disappeared from the screen.  
"This deeply worries me," the boy said putting down plates on the table. He put some food on another plate and put it on the floor beside me. On it was some lightly cooked rice and was colored with a tint of red. On top of it was the main attraction, It was loaded with different vegetables all of them fresh and tasty looking. A light red sauce was put onto the vegetables perfectly forming a smiling face.  
"Oh wow, I just noticed," the boy said. "I never introduced myself, my name is Riku. I don't know if that matters to you or not, but still, all living beings should be treated with equality."  
He pulled out a chair for himself and sat on it, starting to eat.  
We ate quietly as we watched the screen, until there was a light knocking on a door in another room.  
Riku stood up and slowly crept to the other room quietly. After a few tense moments he walked back into this room and sat down quietly, looking nervous.  
There was another knock on the door and Riku lightly flinched.  
"How am I going to get out of this situation?" Riku asked himself. "Alright the back door, Shinx come with me but be quiet."  
He opened a door to another room and motioned with his hand for me to follow. I followed him into the new room which was pretty much empty, save the door on the other side of the room. The room was colored white and had a wooden floor. He walked over to the door on the other end of the room and quietly opened it. He poked his head out the door and looked around.  
With his hand he motioned for me to follow. I quietly walked over to the door and looked outside for a second. Outside was a small grassy square, boxed in with a short white fence.  
"Ready?" asked Riku, getting ready to run.  
"Hey there they are!" shouted a man that was behind us.  
"Oh crud!" said Riku, he grabbed me with a shocking speed and held me in one arm. He leapt at the fence, then put his free hand on top of it and vaulted over it. We landed on a grassy plain with un-melted snow. A building was in the distance and further down away was a small woods. He kept running with me in one arm like a ball. I can feel the cold winter wind against my fur as he ran.  
'This may end badly,' I thought,' Riku's barely dressed for this kind of cold.'  
He looked back and continued to run without another thought. He ran toward the house, fear stuck to his face. I lightly pawed at his arm, trying to tell him I could run, but he didn't notice.  
"Stop!" shouted one of our pursuers from behind us, but ignoring the pursuer he continued on, treading forward at an impossible speed.  
He finally stopped in front of the door of the house. He dropped me and started to bang on the door with his fists. Then he started to gasp for air, and in the distance were our pursuers, in which we had gained decent distance from.  
"What do you want? Oh, Mrs. Alice's son, what are you here for?" asked an old man, opening the door. He wore a strange white coat that was the same color as his hair. He had a white cup in his hand and had a piece of bread in the other.  
"Team, Galactic, after us!" Riku managed to say through gasps.  
"Come in, I'll stall them!" shouted the old man. He pushed both of us in and locked the door and said," Get out through the back door."  
"What about you," Riku asked.  
"I have a plan!" said the old man.  
"Thanks!" Riku said. He grabbed me again and jogged through the halls. Equipment, papers, and experiments were at every corner of the hall that Riku ran through. Then finally he reached the end of the hall where a door awaited him. He opened it and continued running through the fields, trying to get to the woods.  
"After them!" shouted one of our pursuers behind us still at the house.  
Riku continued to run, trying to get to the woods but it was still a good distance away. I pawed at his arm again, trying to get his attention but he wouldn't let go of me for the sake of his life. As he got closer he reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a pokéball. He finally reached the woods and continued to run deeper. The sounds of our pursuers were lost either by the distance, by the new sounds of the wild Pokémon, or the crunching of leaves beneath Riku's feet. The maze seemed to be a maze but Riku didn't seem to mind getting lost.  
Time seemed to repeat as the trees seemed to be completely identical and the same thought existed in my head, 'escape'.  
"Alright this should be far enough," I could hear Riku mutter. He put me down and then pressed the button on the pokéball. A red light appeared from it and a bagon appeared on the ground beside me.  
"Bagon, Shinx, listen to me!" said Riku, his stare serious. "Both of you run away from here, they're only after me. Shinx, it was a short time but perhaps till we meet again."  
"Wait," shouted the bagon, running toward Riku as he was about to start running.  
Riku patted the bagon, and said," Don't worry. I'll be back, just get out of here; you'll get caught up in this. They're only after me because I'm Alice's son, and if I leave, they'll leave too."  
The bagon looked clearly surprised by his master's sudden leave.  
"You're going to leave me like that!" shouted Bagon, as Riku continued to run.  
Riku didn't stop running and within seconds he disappeared into the forest.  
"There he is!" someone shouted, in the woods.  
"Get him!" someone else shouted. I could hear their footsteps move away as they ran after Riku.  
I stood there lost and confused by what just happened, not even Bagon understood how to react as he stood there just as confused as I was. After a few seconds Bagon reacted with a faint tear down his face. I had no idea what to say as I watched Bagon break down into tears.  
"Bagon," I said quietly." We should move on."  
"No," he shouted at me. "I'm going to wait for him."  
"He told us to go, are you going to let him go to waste?" I asked, remembering what Ralts had said.  
I could see him bite his lower lip with his teeth as he thought hard over what to do. I looked up and saw that clouds were starting to collect in front of the sun.

Damius' Note: I think the end of the chapter may have been too wild. Reader's if you don't mind could you either PM me or review about the end of this chapter, just to see if I went too crazy introducing two characters. Next I'm going to make my deadline for every week on Sunday so on Sunday I must have at least one chapter of each story I have. I would like to thank my supporters, really it's you guys and the view/visitor rate that keeps me going.  
Thank you guys,  
Damius


	12. Chapter 12: Only Thing Worse Than People

Chapter 12: Only Thing Worse Than People

"Bagon, it's going to snow or rain soon," I said, making an excuse to get him to move. "We have to find shelter."

"Find it yourself!" he shouted at me.

I sighed and thought to myself, 'I'll comeback for him after he cooled off.'

I looked around and found myself surrounded by trees. I had no idea which direction to go towards to start looking for shelter. I couldn't also sit around so I walked forward, looking around and trying to remember which way was back. After a few minutes of walking I looked behind me and I started to feel like I was getting lost. I clawed at a nearby tree and continued walking forward, leaving that as a marking to get back.

As I walked forward, I could hear other Pokémon in the forest start to stir, waking up to the dull morning light. As I looked around in the sky I could see a few nocturnal Pokémon finding their place in the woods to rest. I marked another nearby tree and looked around nervously, trying to watch my own back.

As long as I didn't run into something somewhat larger than me, such as a Houndoom, I had to be alright. After all there was no way an usaring can chase anything in this thick vegetation, however I could possibly get lost if I were chased off my course.

There couldn't be anything that dangerous around here, I thought to myself. But then a thought stuck my mind, where do I go from here? I was lost and I was stuck in a forest where I had no idea which direction my family was. I didn't even know where Ralts was, and I had promised to save her later on.

I sighed to myself and marked a nearby tree. Then looked down at my claws and found something green stuck to it. Moss?

I looked back at the tree and found the bark was coated in moss.

If there was moss that meant that the area was decently humid, and if the certain area was more humid that meant there had to be a water source nearby to create the humidity, or so my mom explained once.

I looked around and found that there were more trees covered in moss. Following the trees in the relative direction I carved off another piece of bark from a nearby tree. Moving forward I could hear water flowing in the distance. I started to run forward until I reached a small lake that a river flowed into.

Around the lake was a thin shore of gray gravel. Rising from the gravel were small shrubs that Oran berries grew from.

"Berries," I muttered to myself noticing that I was hungry.

I walked towards them only to feel guilty of not sharing it with Bagon first.

I thought about it then moved away and followed the tree markings back to the starting point.

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

I was able to get back to the clearing of trees where Bagon still sat moodily. Tears had stopped rolling down his face however he still sat idly like he was frozen.

"Bagon," I called.

"I told you to leave," Bagon said, his voice cracking.

"Bagon, listen to me, you can't stay here forever!" I said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Look, just leave me alone," he said, without even looking at me.

"Bagon we can go look for him later, right now we need to survive." I tried to explain.

"I guess, you're right," he said, getting up.

"C'mon I've found some food, all we need to do is find a shelter." I said, trying to rush him.

Suddenly I felt something cold on my fur.

"Is it starting to rain?" I asked, only to get my answer in seconds.

Rain started to fall lightly as the sky turned into a darker shade of gray.

"Hurry," I said, running forward without him.

"Wait up," he shouted, his voice cracking.

Around the shadows of the trees, water fell as if gravity suddenly harshened in those areas. The land became muddy as I looked for the marked trees.

The world became darker as I could feel clumps of mud stick to my fur. As we trudged through the dense and overwhelming mud, I could only force myself through with the thought of having incomplete promises in my mind.

Fueled with only those promises and thoughts I continued through, rain pelting my fur harder. Rain fell into my eyes, as I could only see images of where I was walking through a pitch dark night with only the flashes of volbeats to guide me.

Then the rain lightly let up as I walked closer to a tree.

Still blinded with water, I screamed," Bagon! Bagon are you alright?"

I shook my body and bravely opened my eyes through the pelting rain. I could see Bagon, half drowning in the quicksand like mud.

"Hang on!" I shouted, running back into the water.

I ran head first into the barrier of water towards Bagon. Opening my eyes for just a second I could see Bagon only a couple feet away.

"Grab on to my tail," I shouted, waiting for him to grab my tail.

I could feel something wet and cool grab my tail. I started to push my way through the mud with Bagon in tow. I walked forward and somehow managing to make it back to the tree.

I could hear Bagon fall onto the ground with a muddy plop. I could hear him try to pump air back into his lungs. I fell to the ground with him, exhausted.

"You alright, Shinx," asked Bagon, still sputtering for air.

"Somehow, you?" I asked, calling back.

"Half drowned back there," he said, his voice cracking again.

I stood up and shook my body, throwing water out of my fur.

"I don't enjoy getting wet either," he moaned. I could hear him stand up and tromp away from me.

"Sorry," I said, walking away from him.

After a few minutes of looking at the rain, Bagon asked," How far are we from the river."

Suddenly light lit up the world for a second, water and time stopping for less than a second.

Then there was a sudden crashing sound of thunder in the distance. Then in the distance I could hear something pulling away, something very large getting pulled from the roots. Then a loud slow creaking sound, like the pulling of someone who used ingrain. Finally a large crash that seemed to make the Earth shake lightly.

"It's not too far away," I said starting wonder what that was. Then I wondered how the river would be in the rain. The river would be flooded with rain, I thought to myself calmly for a few seconds. The river would be flooded. It's going to get flooded! I thought to myself finally getting the thought through my head.

"Bagon we need to get out of here!" I shouted, loudly to find that very small streams of water were already collecting beneath me.

"Why," called Bagon, as I started to run through the mud again.

"I just realized, The river would flood in this kind of weather." I shouted back, the mud acting much more like quicksand.

Then I could hear something else getting pulled and uprooted faraway then I could hear a large splash.

"Run!" I shouted trudging through the mud with Bagon behind me.

Then a loud roar of water splashing and hitting everything in its path blocked out all other sounds of rain.

I looked to my left and through squinted eyes I could see Bagon saying something with a face full of terror.

The area around me became dark as I looked to my right. Rains stopped ant in the same instant I saw a large brown wall of water rush towards me. Then I closed my eyes bracing for impact and held my breath.

The water hit me like ice, both its temperature and its force. I could feel my body lift and get carried by the currents. I could feel a heavy weight above me like being buried but without the overwhelming claustrophobia. I pawed at the water and forced myself out of one current and pushed myself into a current that threw me to the top.

"Bagon," I called through shut eyes.

"Over Here!" I could hear him shout in front of me.

I opened my eyes and somehow managed to swim out of the way of an incoming tree.

"We can't survive out here much longer!" Bagon shouted while trying to swim up the stream.

"You two!" shouted a mature voice further down the stream. I looked up a little and found a luxray who had electricity sparkling in his mane. He balanced on a tree branch that had somehow stayed rooted to the ground. The branch was close enough to the water that if there was a sudden wave, he would've been swept off his feet. "Grab onto my tail!"

He turned around and stuck his tail into the water.

"Bagon grab it!" I shouted, moving towards him and pushing him away towards the luxray.

"What about you!" he said, the luxray only a couple feet away.

"I'll be alright," I lied and moved out of the way before the branch, that the luxray stood on, hit me.

Another lightning bolt shocked the rain stopping time and the river all together. This wasn't the end I swore to myself trying to swim upstream to slow myself down. But this was futile as I was only a petal on an endless stream. If I didn't hit something first, then I would've eventually strained myself out and drowned.

To my right I could see the luxray moving faster than the stream itself, jumping from branch to branch with Bagon on his back.

"How," I sputtered, trying to swim towards him.

"Young shinx! Come and grab my tail, a whirlpool awaits at the end of this river!" shouted the luxray lowering his tail again. Looking further up the stream I could see a large tree that spelled my end if I missed luxray's tail.

I rose both of my paw and got ready to grab onto it. I was feet away, then inches. Another lightning bolt struck time itself as droplets of water followed my rising paw. Then I could feel the tail in my grasp and held on.

I was hoisted out of the water and landed onto the branch.

Coughing up some water I stood up to look at the luxray. The luxray sighed in relief and shook a little bit of water out of his tail.

►► {Shinx's Tragedy} ◄◄

After climbing for higher ground we managed to find a small niche in a thick tree that had covered all three of us from the rain. The small niche wasn't warm and was dark as the rain continued to fall without fail. Lightning lit up the small niche ever few minutes. I could feel my body, dirty with drying mud, however it was much better than being wet and muddy.

After a couple of seconds of silence, the luxray hit both me and Bagon on our heads with his tail.

"Ow!" I moaned lightly reminding me of the other times my mother would do that when I did something wrong or stupid.

"What was that for!" Bagon said angrily.

Mom, I silently thought to myself.

"What were you kids thinking about, out frolicking in this sort of weather? Has your parents taught you nothing!" lectured the luxray.

"Look we got stuck here and we were trying to find a way out of this forest." Argued Bagon.

"Where are your parents, I would like to have a talk with them!" said the Luxray.

"I don't have any," Bagon said.

"They were kidnapped from me," I muttered, still sort of sad.

"Oh…" said the luxray sympathetically.

"We were brought here with my trainer and then he left us." Bagon said still angry.

"Are you alright young shinx?" asked the luxray.

"Yeah, it's nothing," I said, loneliness starting to seep in.

"After the storm passes and the flood goes away, allow me to escort you to a place to stay." Said the luxray.

"Why would I want to stay with you," asked Bagon angrily.

"Would you rather sleep with the magikarp?" asked the luxray.

With that said, Bagon had kept quiet.

"Thank you," I finally managed to say after a few seconds.

"I couldn't live with myself if I let two kids down," said the luxray.

Setsuna Damius' Note: And so I continue this story after about 5 months of inactivity. Yeah, that's what losing story plans do to you. Anyhow after making a couple new ones and improvements and after being asked about it I continued it… I hope you enjoyed the chapter as usual, I rather wish I could say something more but I have nothing to say…


	13. Chapter 13: Foster Parents

Shinx's Tragedy Chpt 13: Foster Parents

"Wake up you two!" said a voice, then I could feel my body being shaken by someone's furry head.

I opened my eyes and got up, my neck stiff from sleeping in a cramped niche of a tree. I could feel that my leg fell asleep. Before me I could see Luxray looking into my face. That was when I saw the large amounts of scars in Luxray's face. He moved out of my way as I started to get up. I could feel the light weight of morning dew on my fur.

"Good morning," I said, my body weighing heavily with exhaustion from the day before.

"Good morning," Bagon answered as he started to stand up.

"Good morning," said Luxray, answering the getting that was supposed to be meant for him.

"So what do you to plan on doing from here," asked Luxray, as we sat down.

Me and Bagon looked at each other, not knowing the answer to that.

"Well if you don't have an answer then I could lead you to a place where you can 'probably' stay for a while," said the luxray.

Me and Bagon exchanged looks and finally I said," Lead us."

Bagon gave me one final worried expression, and we brought our focus back to the Luxray. He jumped out of the niche onto a tree branch outside. I followed him out and was blinded by the bright lights of the morning. Light seemed to come from everywhere, as the water droplets on the fresh blades of grass and the leaves of the trees all threw light back at us.

"We'll have to find our way down by jumping to a shorter tree, or we can go to the large rock that I scaled to get to the top of a tree." Said Luxray as Bagon jumped out of the tree. I could hear him land behind me, the slick bark crackling beneath him.

"I suppose we'll have better luck trying to climb back down the rock that you climbed up." I said, thinking that it was probably not common to find trees going down in a descending order.

"Let's hurry then, if we hurry, we can get to the encampment of Pokemon before the sun starts to set." Said the Luxray.

"Why where you here anyway if you live at a place that's an hour away," asked Bagon, as his stare seemed to go through me.

"I don't live at the encampment, I'm a traveler, I suppose," said Luxray starting to contemplate on it.

"Let's get going the encampment sound far away." I said, trying to stop Bagon from continuing to drill information. "Go ahead lead us!"

He nodded his head and turned around to jump onto a tree limb.

I jumped after him and landed with perfect balance. Luxray jumped away onto another tree limb before Bagon could jump towards us.

Soon the cycle continued till we land, Luxray always just a jump ahead of us. After a while Luxray bought us to a small cliff that the top of a tall tree just about reached.

"Here's where it probably gets dangerous," warned Luxray, looking up to the top of the tree at the cliff.

"Why," asked Bagon, frowning at Luxray.

"Because of this," he said, pulling off a small piece of green moss from a tree. "It's going to get very slippery here and if we slip it's a one way trip."

I shivered at the thought of ending, even though I had still not finished a single promise. No way could I go down here, I thought to myself.

"Don't hurry, we just need to make it to the top," said Luxray.

He jumped up onto a branch and I could see his muscles tense, as his paws slip across the moss. I took a deep breath and jumped to the same branch that he was on, but before I landed Luxray got to the next branch. I balanced on the slick moss, as the moss got in my claws.

Luxray jumped to the next branch immediately making space for me so I could make space for Bagon.

"Let me warn you that probably as we get to the top the moss is going to get more wet due to the moss, which is not going to help us at all. Do you still want to continue this path?" asked Luxray.

"At this point we really have no other choice, the chances of finding trees that go down to the ground are very low," I said, looking back at the forest.

I looked back at Bagon who was trying his best to stay balanced on the tree limb. Luxray jumped to the next tree limb and stared at me waiting for me to make my next move. I jumped to the next tree limb and looked back at Bagon when suddenly I heard something crack beneath my feet.

"Don't move!," Shouted Luxray surprising me even more. I stood still, my heart beating. Luxray jumped back and said," Move up quickly!"

Without saying another thing, I jumped forward, my heart calming down.

We looked at each other and then I looked back at Bagon.

Bagon looked at me then at Luxray for assurance.

"Move on!" said Luxray, jumping forward so he can make room for me.

I moved up the branch and took his spot. I could feel my heart beat as I waited for him. He skipped towards the branch and landed.

The branch cracked and groaned, making me wince like if it was lightning.

"Aaahh!" he started to scream as he fell.

I jumped forward and pushed him onto the branch behind him. I could feel the vertigo of me falling, my stomach rising up my body. I immediately was overwhelmed by the height of the fall.

"Aaaah!" I screamed, suddenly becoming more than scared of the height. The fear was overwhelming and uncontrollable drowning out any other thoughts.

Then suddenly a harsh pain pulled at my tail. The bones in my body felt like they were being pulled as I could see the ground almost spin beneath me.

I could hear Luxray groan over my own screaming as I was thrown besides Bagon.

I stood there shaking, my heart thumping hard. My body shook, cold with goose bumps and fear.

"Are you alright," asked Bagon, already sort of calmed down.

I opened my mouth but before I could talk, I could feel myself stutter and closed my mouth. I lightly shook my head.

"You two, when you guys are ready find a new way to the cliff, I'll be waiting for you up there!" shouted Luxray from the other branch.

"Alright," Bagon said for me. "Shinx, thanks."

My mind took a few seconds for my head to wrap around what he just said, my body still shaking from the jolt. I quietly whimpered without my mind allowing it. Then I tried to focus on what Luxray did, he must have pulled me up with his tail

"Yo-you're we-welcome," I finally managed to say.

I looked down and felt my heart drop and my head spin. My body tilted over, but then Bagon caught me before I could fall off. I whimpered a little bit louder.

"Wow, you look really bad," said Bagon.

I didn't know what he was talking about until I started to feel that the fur around my body stood up liked spikes. The electricity stored in my body felt strange as though it was rushing around my body.

Bagon rose his hand and touched my fur, but quickly moved it back and said," Ow!"

He shook his hand and said," Shinx keep your electricity under control."

"S-sorry," I said, my body still shaking.

"You're pretty shaken up aren't you?" asked Bagon.

I slowly nodded, my body shaking and my throat having a mind of its own whimpering away. My beating heart slowed and my breath started to become calm.

After a few minutes I was able to start thinking as my fear lost its momentum and the fur on my back laid itself back to rest. I breathed in and finally said," B-Bagon, l-let's go."

He nodded and jumped ahead for me.

For the rest of the trip I didn't look down and kept my head up. We stopped every few minutes and rested whenever I slipped. Somehow we managed to make it to the cliff.

"I've been waiting," yawned Luxray when we jumped onto the cliff.

I didn't dare look back and ran forward, till I was besides Luxray, feeling like it was a safe distance away from the edge. Bagon fell on his face, exhausted from the climbing and jumping.

"You guys don't look good, let's take a break and start back in a few minutes," Luxray said, then put his attention to me. "Are you really that freaked out?"

I nodded and laid down, tired.

"Well you guys did a good job!" commended Luxray, trying to make us feel better.

I nodded, and tried to ignore the thought of accidently tripping and falling off the cliff.

Bagon quietly started to snore and I eventually calmed down.

"So… How did you end up here?" asked Luxray curiously.

I started to tell him about my journey, about Ralts and my parents. I even told him about the circus, but strangely I felt calm. He didn't feel like a total stranger, strangely, as if he were a friend from years ago, but I don't remember him at all.

"So she forgot about me?" muttered Luxray to himself.

I frowned and asked," What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," he said, sort of smiling. He seemed to be laughing at his old thoughts.

Then the awkward silence intruded into our conversation, silencing both of us. Bagon suddenly woke up and yawned scattering the silence.

"Let's get going," he yawned through closed eyes.

"Agreed, we're already half way through the day," said Luxray looking up at the sun in the sky.

Luxray stood up and quickly walked through the forest with me and Bagon at his tail.

*Around the time the sun started to set…*

"We should be near by the encampment," said Luxray, looking around through the forest.

"Didn't you say that some time ago," asked Bagon grinning.

"You try navigating through this forest," offered Luxray.

"Okay," said Bagon.

"I doubt that's a good idea," I weakly muttered.

Bagon lightly glared at me and then said," Luxray lead on."

"I think not," he said, sitting down.

Me and Bagon looked at each other and then I managed to ask," Why not?"

"Because we're here," said Luxray smiling.

"Luxray you always find us!" came a voice from out of nowhere. Then suddenly a small part of the ground rose and busted like a zit. From the hole came a small nincada.

"Hello," said Luxray.

"You're back," said the little nincada running up to him. "But I thought you said you wouldn't be back for some time?"

"Well I have business here," he said, standing back up.

"By the way, who are they," asked the nincada.

"I wanted to see if they could stay here for a while," said Luxray, picking up the nincada with his mouth as if he were his own kin. "C'mon follow me!"

We followed Luxray through the forest till we found that the forest emptied out to a large field empty field where different groups of pokemon hung out. Out of the small crowds of Pokemon I could see one of them turn their head towards us then turn their head back. Then all of the crowds turned their heads towards us and started to walk this way.

"Luxray!" said some pokemon form the crowd.

"Hello everyone," said Luxray.

The crowd approached and I couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous inside. I sat down and tried to stay calm, my heart racing a little.

When the crowd came, the crowd talked to Luxray as if he was some popular Pokemon.

"Who are they," asked some people asked in the crowd. Luxray gave all of them the same answer.

Then finally after a few minutes the crowd slightly quieted down to hear Luxray out.

"Where did you get them from," asked someone else in the crowd.

"I saved them from the sudden flood last night," answered Luxray.

"Let's escort him to the elder!" said someone else in the crowd.

"Yeah," shouted someone else in the crowd.

We were lead through the forest by the crowd. As I looked through the crowd, the pokemon that were in the crowd were completely diverse, ranging from adult Usarings to new born arons. However the crowed mingled like they were friends for years.

After a few minutes we were lead to a large tree stump that was surrounded by shrubs with berries. On the tree stump sat a large black turtle shell with a layer of thin smoke puffing from the holes in the shell.

As we approached I could see that orange legs and arms slowly protruded out of the shell. After another minute, an orange head popped out and I could finally say that it was a torcoal.

"Sir," called Luxray, the crowd thinning out so we were in the center besides Luxray.

"Oh, Luxray. Are you back already," said the elder. His words were drawl and prolonged so the end of each word sounded like a song. "There is no need for formalities for we have known each other for a long time."

"Sorry sir, I mean Torkoal. I came with children that seek shelter under our wings," said Luxray, looking slightly embarrassed.

Bagon and I looked at Luxray, who gave us a face that said, don't ask.

The torkoal slowly moved his head from side to side, sizing us up.

"My children would you like to join our herd?" asked Torkoal.

'Herd?' I asked myself. I looked at Bagon who looked just as confused.

"Luxray would you explain to them…" said Torkoal.

"Yes sir, I mean Torkoal. The way it works here is that we're sort of like a family, even though I constantly leave. However we take orphans under our care and we pair them up with adults. However Torkoal the case is different with these two."

"Explain."

"Shinx for one has his parents, however their lost and he plans on regaining them, so he's only asking for shelter for a while. Same type of deal with Bagon, right?"

"Right!" we both said in unison.

"So then temporary parents you get."

"What do you guys think?" Luxray asked.

"I'm alright with it," said Bagon. "The more family members the merrier!"

"Shinx?" asked Luxray.

I stood there, perplexed by the thought. It was strange to treat random pokemon as if they were my parents. How would my mom react to this? Then if I ever saw my dad, how could I face him, or any other family members.

"C'mon man, not like their actual members of your family. Think of it as a separate part of your family, or very close friends." Said Bagon, trying to get me to agree.

"Yes, that's the point of this," said Torkoal.

Why not? My mom can't say anything if I didn't call the foster parent mom. Besides it's only for a short while till I can figure out where to go. Perhaps I can dig Luxray to see if he can explain where places are. Maybe I can go with him. From learning where I can go, maybe I can figure out possible places that I can go to find my parents and Ralts.

"Alright" I said, smiling.

The torkoal smiled and said with a warm tone, " Welcome!"

Damius Note:

THE END

Okay Just kidding, I couldn't help myself.

Hello again people, sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this story. I sort of raged when part of the chapter got deleted and yeah that's what happened. After I finish one of the stories that, I'm working on, I plan on either making a sequel or make a completely new Fanfic or an original story. I don't really know what to do so in a few days I'm going to start a poll so please vote. If there aren't enough votes I'm most likely not going to end up with my original story. This story has a pretty good distance to go so it won't be ending just yet. I cut the chapter short a little because at the moment I can't figure out which step to take next, so why not most of the chapter that I have now.

Game tips:

Ambipom creates an ultra-troll! He can deal damage and make your foe flinch with Fake-out then jump out of the par13t with U-Turn! Not only that, but unless you have something like Mach punch catching him is pretty hard. Give him a shot, he may good for you, although personally I don't like him. Also give Technician so moves that have low damage have a higher damage rate!

Sayonara,

Setsuna Damius


End file.
